The Untouchable
by MooCows
Summary: Kagome is the irresistible girl in high school that no guy can have. She’s earned herself the name ‘The Untouchable’ and since no one can have her everyone has decided to do everything possible to make her life a living hell. Except the one guy she had le
1. Why me?

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 1: Why me?

Kagome is the irresistible girl in high school that no guy can have. She's earned herself the name 'The Untouchable' and since no one can have her everyone has decided to do everything possible to make her life a living hell. Except the one guy she had learned to hate...

A lonely raven haired girl walked down the silent hallway, her arms wrapped tightly around the books she was holding. Squeezing her eyes close while trying to erase the terrible vision still fresh in her mind as well as the pain still throbbing on her body. Everyone's piercing stares followed her every movement as if they knew something she didn't. Turning the hallway's sharp corners she passed by the usual group of jocks and hearing their unnecessary comments. Reaching her bearable locker she sighed looking at the bold, black words that were sprayed across it…The Untouchable. You could tell that the school's janitor had done his best to try and scrub off the permanent paint but had no such luck. Opening the locker that held all her necessities for her next class she grabbed her book while closing and locking it. They could do whatever they wanted with the outside but her valuables were all in the inside and no telling what they would to them? When you had to deal with this everyday you learned to get use to it. But it takes years to cover the emotional scars left by the many actions and words that have been brought upon her.

"Kagome!"

Raising her lifeless, chocolate eyes to meet the sight of her best friend running towards her, the other girl's eyes full of concern and worry. Kagome couldn't help but let the small smile grace her features this action causing her raven haired friend to sigh with relief.

"Sango…" Kagome began only to be cut off.

"Are you ok?!? My god, Kagome! Where did you get that bruise on your wrist? Was it those guys again…I swear!" Sango said talking a mile a minute while glaring at the large bruise that was on Kagome's small wrist.

"I'm just fine Sango. You know I hate it when you do this. And for your information, I hit my arm on the bathroom counter this morning." Kagome lied straight through her teeth. She only hoped Sango wouldn't notice but of course she knew! She was her best friend and all! Kagome didn't even notice she was looking at Sango with pleading eyes which only added on to the suspicious glance, but decided to dismiss it and nod her head. If Kagome had something to tell her then she would when she was ready.

"Alright…I guess I must be hallucinating! You think?" Sango asked with a light laugh.

"I think so. But as you already know how clumsy I am!" Kagome said with a laugh of relief as she finished grabbing her books and began to walk with Sango to 2nd period.

2nd Period

Kagome walked into Mr. Shiva's history class with a sigh. This day already seems like it would never end. Plopping down in her seat that was all the way in the very back, unfortunately for her she was surrounded by pretty much all the jocks in the whole class. Kagome hated this class and most of all where she sat, she had begged the teacher to move her but Mr. Shiva wouldn't even say anything except shake his head. So here she was. People would've thought she was the luckiest girl in school to have all the guys wanting you and doing anything to have you but…to Kagome it was hell.

"Ok Class, we are now going to begin our lesson today. Of course you all know that we are studying AP history…" Mr. Shiva said but Kagome only heard his muffled voice as she looked out the window that was to her left. For some reason she had, had a lot on her mind lately. And being in history class at the moment didn't help. Feeling a jolt of pain right under her shoulder blade, she turned around only to meet a pair of jade green eyes.

"What do you want, Takashi?" Kagome whispered with venom. She hated those eyes it didn't matter if you were crying or in pain, those eyes would be laughing back at you with a cheerful glee. Takashi Mirashimi was the star football play for the green hornets, everyone supposedly loved him and women flocked to him only to kiss the ground he walked on. But not Kagome…and that little fact drove the guy mad.

"So Kagome, now that I have your attention…would you like to…" Takashi asked in a sickening sweet tone only to be cut off by Kagome's firm answer.

"No and never." With that she turned around and looked towards the front. But only to feel Takashi's rigid breath on her bare neck.

"You know Higurashi, that if I can't have you no one will." He said with a smirk. Kagome could only glare at the guy in front of her as he sat back down in his seat. This is going to be a long day…she thought with a tired sigh.

"Mrs. Higurashi, why don't you have your history book on your desk?" Mr. Shiva asked with a questioning stare.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Shiva, I must have been zoning out." Kagome said with a slight blush.

"It's quite alright. Monday's are hard on me too." Mr. Shiva answered with a comforting smile. Kagome took this action as a chance to grab her history book that was under her seat and set it on her desk. "We are on page 342. And how bout you read?"

Standing up with her large book in hand she began to read all the way through the chapter. I guess this was a punishment of some sort? Not too bad if you ask me...once she was done reading the chapter out loud. Kagome sat back down only to be greeted with the bell. Standing up once again she happily walked to the door where she saw Sango waiting on her.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully for the first time that day.

"Hey! Why the sudden mood change, anything interesting happen in Mr. Shiva's class?" Sango asked with a knowing smile.

"Nope… well…except the usual with Takashi." Kagome answered with a sigh at the mention of Takashi.

"That bastard, he doesn't know when to stop!" Sango said as she spotted her boyfriend Miroku walking towards her with a large smile gracing his features.

"Hey you guys! Guess what!" He asked giddily while grabbing Sango by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"What?" Both girls said together causing them to laugh.

"I aced my math test!" Miroku said now pulling the already squashed Sango into a large hug.

"Wow! It must be really easy…" Kagome said with a laugh only to think about Miroku studying.

"Must be!" Sango said agreeing with Kagome while freeing herself from Miroku's tight grip.

"Hey! It was tuff…"

"I guess we'll find out next period" Kagome said with a small smile. As she, Sango, and Miroku began to walk to their 3rd period. Both she and Sango have 3rd Math together. Walking down the crowded hallway which was nothing like this morning, it seemed as if everything was normal. But Kagome must of thought too soon as she felt herself being shoved to the floor in a violent manner. While all her books and necessities were flung across the hallway as she landed flat on her butt. Looking up she spotted the jocks from this morning smirking at her.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat drug in." One of the guys said all eyes on them. This is what they wanted. All the attention, they had humiliated her many times this way but not today. Kagome was not in the mood for this not to mention Miroku was about to rip the guy's head right off. If Sango wasn't holding him back. Kagome slowly stood up while placing on her deathly glare as well as a sickening smirk.

"I advise you to pick up my books if you know what is good for you" Kagome said looking at the guy who had shoved her straight in the eye with such venom.

"Why would I want to? You can't do anything?" The dude, Kagome knew as Ruirin said looking down on her. That was it the last straw for Miroku as he gently pulled away from Sango and stood in front of Kagome who was like a little sister to him. And couldn't help but feel the protectiveness towards her.

"But I can. And will." With that sentence Miroku sent one of his famous punches right at the guy. Causing him to fall flat on his back with a loud 'Oof', Miroku's punches were what he was known for in school. They were deadly, well that was the rumor. Holding his jaw Ruirin slowly and painfully stood up with a groan. His jaw was most likely broken, Ruirin wanted to say something rude and gruff. But the pain was too much so he only let his head fall in defeat. Turning around and about to walk off he felt a tight grip on his shoulder…

"I think you're forgetting something…the young lady asked you to pick up her books. Now, get them." Miroku said in a deathly whisper. Kagome wasn't sure if she should stop him? Afraid that he may punch him one more time…Ruirin looked terrible but it was well deserved he had done so many things when Miroku wasn't around and for that she was thankful. Ruirin hurriedly rushed over to the books picking up each one carefully while trying not to get blood on anything as he handed them to Kagome with an apologetic look and bow. "That's better. Get out of here." Miroku ordered firmly then turned to the rest of the people in the hallway. "What the hell is everyone looking at? There isn't anything to see here! Get Moving!"

Everyone hurriedly returned to what they were doing, afraid of what he might do to them. Once everything was back to 'normal' well as normal as it could get. Kagome turned to Miroku with a thankful smile and gave him a sisterly hug. Sango couldn't help but smile at the two as well as the blush that crept onto Miroku's face.

"Thank you so much, Miroku! I don't know what I would do without you?" Kagome said pulling out of the hug to look at him in the eyes.

"Me either? But that was wrong of Ruirin to start anything." Miroku said with a scowl but soon looked at Sango who was smiling lovingly at him.

"Did I hurt you when I pushed you?" Miroku said looking her over.

"No, Miroku even if you had it wouldn't have mattered since Kagome was in trouble and you were following your heart." Sango said truthfully causing him to laugh.

"Ok, ok. Enough of this mushy stuff I can't stand this." Miroku said "We need to get 3rd, if it isn't already over." With that Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and began to walk to 3rd with a smiling Kagome towing behind. Now the only thing she needed to conquer was this stupid math test in Mrs. Yumi's class.

The rest of the day was uneventful and before Kagome knew it, it was over! Kagome was gathering her books she would need for her homework and shoved them into her bag. Sango and Miroku usually walked home with her because they know how she hates to walk by herself. She gets quite lonely…as she would tell them. But of course that wasn't the real truth. The truth was that a gang of guys would wait after school for her and would do unimaginable things. They had finally stopped waiting when they saw Miroku walking with her every day for the last 2 years. That put a smile on her face when she noticed for the first time how much of a life savor Miroku truly was? Closing her locker, ignoring the familiar black words written across it she slowly began to walk to her, Sango, and Miroku's usual waiting spot. That was located right in front of the school. Sango and Miroku were always the two who beat her to their spot. But it seemed today she would be the winner. Sitting down on one of the many benches, she laid down her things and smiled as she felt the warm spring breeze brush against her face.

After 30 minutes of waiting Kagome began to worry about the two…where were they? They were never this late. Deciding she should just go ahead without them. Kagome stood up with a shiver of fear that went down her spine, for some odd reason she felt as if she was being watched? The house is only a few blocks away…Kagome kept reminding herself over and over again. The watching feeling still aware in her body, making her way towards the sidewalk she took in the scenery trying to do everything in her power to get her mind off of her newly aware problem. That's when she heard footsteps behind her gaining fast. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. This couldn't be happening to me again…please god…not now. She thought as she was pulled back roughly into a dark alleyway on the side of the street. Opening her eyes she saw herself being surrounded by six different guys. All the jocks from before, they never seem to give up. That's when she spotted Ruirin in the very back looking very ashamed. That's a first.

"Well…hello Kagome. Did you actually think you would get away with that little stunt you pulled today in the hallway?" Takashi asked "And by the looks of it your little protector, Miroku isn't here to save you. Oh well, I wanted to punish him too. I guess you'll just to have to take the beating for him as well as yourself." Laughing cruelly he shoved Kagome up against the one of the old, brick buildings roughly by her neck. Almost making her cry out in pain as well as gasping for air. But she kept telling herself to be strong and don't let them see you this way. Biting the inside of her lip hard for once again his grip tightened around her and the pain was surging through her body. That's when she tasted the blood where she was trying to hold back a scream. Kagome did everything she could to break his hold but had no such luck. She kicked, screamed till she was hoarse, punched till she had no strength and finally dangled limp in Takashi's grip waiting for the pain to come. But instead she felt herself fall to the gently to the hard concrete. She took this opportunity to gasp for air and say a quiet blessing while slowly opening her eyes only to see all six of the guys on the ground moaning in pain. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened and that's when she saw a flash of silver. Kagome looked toward the other end of the alleyway but saw nothing. Must be my imagination…she thought hurriedly standing up while in the process of grabbing her stuff and sprinted down the street till she reached her house. Totally out of breath after the run and not to mention the large amount of stairs she had to walk up.

"Who was that? Silver…who the hell has silver hair?" Kagome said to herself as she reached the Higurashi shrine. That's when she saw her jii-chan sweeping off the steps with a large smile on his face as he spotted her.

"Kagome how was school?" Kenji asked as he put down his broom and walked towards her.

"I-it was great. I aced my math test I've been studying for" Kagome said with a small smile looking at her jii-chan's appearance. He was an older man of about 75 years of age but the years had been quite kind to him. Kenji was the rightful owner of the Higurashi shrine and hopefully will be for many years to come. Her jii-chan only wants to live to see both of his grandchildren get married. Kagome had to sigh at that thought…by the looks of it men were the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"That's wonderful. I knew you would." Kenji said the smile never fazing.

"Jii-chan let me go put down my things and say hi to mom. And I'll come back to help you with the daily chores alright?" Kagome asked considerately as she began to walk past him towards the house.

"Alright." With that small reply Kagome walked into the house where she sat down her things on the wooden table located in the kitchen. Souta, Kagome's little brother sat on one of the many stools.

"Hey twerp!" Kagome greeted her brother as she ruffled his hair causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Now Kagome…be nice to your brother. He's had quite a day today!" Kagome's mother commented as she continued to wash the dishes. Shrugging Kagome walked over to her to peck her on the cheek in a respectful manner. "So how was your day?" Her mother began. Hearing the same question for the 2nd time that day, Kagome answered the same way with the usual 'Great!'

"Look Mom, I am going to help Jii-chan with the chores ok?" She asked finding it disturbing that her brother hadn't said anything. Seeing her mother nod in agreement she walked to the door. But not before looking at her brother one last time and sighing in relief when he stuck his tongue out at her. Everything is normal…

Outside

Kenji was back to his usual sweeping habit when Kagome had finally returned. Making sure her presence was known Kagome walked up behind him with another broom and began to sweep along with him.

"Are you going to tell me how your day truly was?" Kenji asked not looking up from the broom.

"Why do you ask? I told you it was fine." Kagome questioned pausing what she was doing before beginning once again.

"I can tell something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked this didn't come to a surprise to Kagome. Her jii-chan could always tell when something had happened at school or something was on her mind. He wouldn't be her jii-chan if he didn't know.

"It was those guys again." She confessed causing Kenji to scowl. He had heard many times about those 'guys'.

"Oh really…what did they do this time?" Kenji asked. Kagome was afraid of that question, how was she to answer to that? Oh jii-chan they pulled me into an alleyway and probably would've raped me if it hadn't been for some silver haired 'thing' that saved me.

"I'd rather not talk about" Kagome said truthfully causing him to sigh and nod. He would not force her to talk if she didn't wish to.

As the sun began to set, and the sky turned red, Kagome found herself walking over to the old tree that was considered sacred to her family, the Goshinboku. It was an old friend, one that both she and her mother, and all the women in the Higurashi family throughout the years, had confided in, and so it was a tree with many secrets, which was comforting.

"Hi," she began nervously, kneeling down and bowing her head respectfully before looking up. "It's been a long time, I know, and I'm sorry. But now I'm back, and you'll get to hear about my latest crisis."

A slight wind blew through the air, rustling the leaves and the branches, and Kagome almost felt like Goshinboku was telling her to continue. She smiled, and relaxed.

"I don't know what to do anymore? It's beginning to happen all over again. Today, after school Miroku and Sango apparently forgot to wait for me after school like usual. And the guys…you know those guys who 2 years ago waited everyday after schools to torture me…have once again decided to wait. Or maybe they never have stopped waiting.

A few birds chirped, and Kagome smiled, though it was a sad expression. "They pulled me into a dark alleyway on my way home…and most likely would've raped me if it hadn't been for some silver haired creature. Yes…it was some sort of creature! Who has silver hair these days?"

She was answered by silence, which in this case only caused her irritation. Standing up, she threw herself against Goshinboku, pummeling the trunk several times before pulling back to see her knuckles bruised and bloodied. But it was worth it, because she had no other way to express her pain.

"How can I go on with this?!? I've been dealing with this problem for over 3 yrs. I'll never learn to love…or never fall in love. " 

She was tired of crying all the time, and it felt good for once to hit something real, something material, and feel the physical pain on her hands. At least that was a pain she could heal with bandages and salves.

"But what about my heart? My emotional pain and wounds…" she whimpered, falling against the tree as though she were a child longing for the embrace of an elder. "What salve is there for my heart?"

Looking up into the ancient branches of the tree, she sighed. "Thank you, old friend, for listening" she whispered, bowing her head once more. "I guess all I can do now is follow my heart and deal." She thought before walking back up to the ancient shrine where she would wash up for dinner and get some much needed rest for tomorrow would bring a new day and interesting twists…

Author's note:

For all of you that are reading this little message here. And are wondering why the hell that Just4smiles is reposting this story under a new id name. Well the answer is that I wanted to kind of start a new and just post some of my new stories which have been gathering dust in my computer…But DON'T WORRY! I am going to post all 1-4 chapters soon…I didn't know if I should post them all up at the same time? Because I already have chapters 5 and 6 done…so I decided to just post them up slowly and try…to get all the reviews I lost. I know what you're think…SELFISH! But I totally regret deleting this story…I don't know what I was thinking? All I can ask is just PLEASE STICK WITH ME AND THIS POOR STORY! Thanks SO Much! I even went back through to fix my grammar mistakes! Haha! Sorry for the inconvenience!

…Moo-cows…


	2. Who are you?

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 2: Who are you? Silver hair…

Author's note: Good Morning America! Its 11:43 and I just woke up! I hope you like this. I'm trying to keep the whole intense scene going on here…work with me people. But anyways on with the show!

"Kagome, Mom says to hurry up and get out of bed. Geeze...you'd think after your alarm rang three times that you would finally get up." Said Kagome's younger brother Sota. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing, so he banged on it until the door was flung open almost hitting him. There stood in front of him was a very pissed off looking Kagome.

"Sota I heard you the first time. You didn't need to bang like you were going to bust it off its hinges." She said trying not to be angry at him. Sota looked at her weird before walking away. Kagome stared after him and shook her head as she closed her door behind her. Running down stairs, she caught a glance at her clock which read 7:20 a.m.

"Great! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" Kagome said out loud as she grabbed a bagel, pecked her mom on the cheek, ruffled her brother's messy brown hair and said hi to her Jii-chan all in a matter of minutes. "Bye Everyone!" With that she ran out the door only to run back in to grab her books and bag.

Outside

When Kagome reached the bottom of the many stairs of the Higurashi shrine she spotted an ashamed looking Miroku and Sango waiting at the bottom on the side walk.

"Hey Kagome…" Sango began looking at her with an apologetic glance only to lower her eyes to her clasped hands.

"Where were you two yesterday?!" Kagome asked slightly annoyed at the two people in front of her.

"We totally forgot to tell you we both had…um…track practice after school!" Miroku said rather fast while looking at the ground then back to Kagome's suspicious eyes. Sango shot Miroku an unexplainable glance as she looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Come on you guys! We have to get going or we're going to be late!" Sango said trying pitifully to change the subject and lighten the mood. Both Miroku and Kagome nodded while turning to follow the now walking Sango. Kagome's eyes never leaving Miroku causing him to gulp slightly then walk faster to catch up with his girlfriend. After 10 minutes of silence Sango let out a frustrated sigh turning to Kagome in an abrupt stop.

"Kagome…me and Miroku didn't have track practice after school. We had a date. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I know how you hate to walk alone and for that I apologize." Sango said looking at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes causing Kagome to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Miroku?" She said turning to the young man.

"I-I…didn't want you to pounce me…I saw the look you shot both of us when you were coming down the stairs. I was afraid to risk it!" Miroku stuttered out. Once again Kagome laughed and said:

"Do you really think I would…pounce on you?" Deciding not to tell both her best friends what happened yesterday after school.

"If you pounce as hard as you hit then I was really actually scared!" He confessed while looking at Sango who just laughed.

"So do you forgive us then? We both promise never to do that again." Sango said turning to Kagome who simply nodded.

"We have to run now if we ever want to get to school on time…too bad you two didn't have track practice because now we're all gonna have it!" With that Kagome began to sprint toward the direction of their school. While Miroku and Sango gave each other questioning looks then sprinted after her.

At School

Kagome quietly walked up the stairs to the main entrance. She listen intently on what Sango was saying, praying silently that she wouldn't have a repeat of what happened yesterday.

"Did you hear we have an odd, new student?" Sango said looking at Kagome.

"Why odd?" She questioned confusedly.

"Well…they say he has weird hair color? And that he is really violent and aggressive a total jerk if you ask me." Sango said "I have yet to see him"

"Weird hair color…did you ever think he may have dyed it?"

"No. I never thought about that, but most say its natural" Sango answered opening the schools' double doors for her and Kagome. Miroku had long gone. He was pulled aside by the Principle and pretty much dragged to the office. Ruirin was Principle Kestle's (Think of Nestle chocolate…strange huh?) son. So of course Ruirin was going to tell his daddy about his broken jaw and nose. Poor Miroku.

"I also heard he is hot!" Sango said with excitement.

"That's all we need is another guy in this school…and hey wait a minute! Sango you don't need to be talking like that!" Kagome teased as they both walked down the crowded hallway together. Till they reached their lockers which were luckily right beside each other, at the beginning of school Kagome and Sango had applied for their lockers at the same time.

"Maybe we'll both have some classes together? I'm sure he sticks out like a sore thumb!" Sango said grabbing everything she'd need for 1st period Science.

"You're really curious aren't you?" Kagome said also grabbing her supplies.

"Yes! Why? Aren't you just a tad bit curious…?" Sango said with a questioning glance then flashed a knowing smile.

"No…ok maybe…yes, I am very curious." She answered looking at the books that rested in her arms. As both girls began to walk to their classes, Kagome waved goodbye because both of their 1st periods were located in separate hallways.

"Don't worry Kagome; with your luck he'll get all your classes!" Sango said over her shoulder and then smiled with a small chuckle as she heard Kagome huff. "I have a feeling this is going to be really interesting…" She said to no one in particular while making her way to her class.

Kagome looked at Sango's retreating figure with a small, frustrated sigh. She didn't know why it aggravated her to think of 'that guy' but it just did. Not to mention Sango was not helping one bit. Stomping her way to her English class that was just a few door's down from her locker she looked around the hallway, so far the day had been…alright. No problem's yet!

That is till she rounded a corner, a hand clamped over her mouth silencing her from the screech she was close to releasing. She completely panicked as who ever it was pulled her into once of the many extra storage rooms of the school. His body crushing her into the wall, placing both hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. She screamed as the person pressed their lips to hers. Her bulging chocolate brown eyes wide with shock as she finally looked at the messy, jet-black hair and the intense navy colored orbs that were boring into hers. Ruirin. She tried pushing, hitting, and pulling away but to no avail. His lips remained pressed painfully onto hers, she could feel one of his hands let go of her shoulder giving her the free will to move. Bad choice. Kagome brought up her hand in a swift movement and slapped him. In shock Ruirin grabbed his already painful jaw and cheek just standing there. Taking this as an opportunity to run to the locked door, hurriedly she unlocked it getting it slightly open. When Ruirin got his senses back together and caught her arm in a painfully tight grip. Letting out the loudest scream she could, praying anyone had heard it as she once again found herself trapped under Ruirin's large frame.

A man walked down the quiet hallway, this was his first day and he already had the idea of what this school was. Boring. Didn't their parents teach them not to stare? His class was just located around this corner. Mrs. Kazoo's English class…oh boy! What fun! Don't you think? A muffled scream interrupted his thoughts causing him to slightly jump. _What the hell? _Looking around frantically for the source of the voice, seeing a door slightly ajar and then slammed shut he knew he had found what he was searching for. Running up to the now shut door he swung it open to see a now crying girl being crushed against the wall by a well built guy. Grabbing the guys shoulder in a very rough manner causing him to stop abruptly and turn his very pissed, navy colored eyes towards the molten amber ones. Seeing who it was Ruirin's eyes widen a couple of sizes, all the anger that they once held vanished.

"L-Look m-man, I-I wasn't doing anything…I-I swear!" Ruirin exclaimed trying pitifully to keep the stutter out of his trembling voice.

"It sure didn't look like anything?" The man pointed out venom dripping from his voice. Kagome had adjusted her clothing and now stared wide eye at the amazing man in front of her. Shock was now written on her face as she looked at the man's beautiful silver mane and molten amber eyes. She couldn't break her gaze from him. She didn't even realize that Ruirin had already bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude, wench?" The man said coolly

"Excuse me?" Kagome said unbelievingly.

"I just saved your life from being raped and all you can do is stare? Don't I at least deserve a thank you?"

"I do have a name you know!" She huffed while totally ignoring his comment.

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled proudly.

"I like wench better. It suits you." He replied plainly.

"And what is your name…Bastard?"

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi and if you think I'm a bastard so be it, I don't care what you think. But you seem pretty naïve so you might want to be a good girl and look it up. Maybe you'll learn something." Inuyasha said smugly with a smirk. He didn't have time to deal with little girls at the moment. He was already late. And as if on cue the late bell rang causing him to sigh. Turning around and walking out the door, he made his way towards his next class.

Standing there in the same room as before, Kagome watched 'Inuyasha's' retreating figure. _What an asshole!? _She thought with a sigh. _Naïve my ass-…I'm totally dead?! Mrs. Kazoo's going to kill me!? And this ruins my perfect on time attendance... _Not taking another second on her thoughts sheran out into the hallway frantically with her stuff in hand, not really caring if she hit anyone.

Inuyasha whistled while his thoughts drifted back to that 'little naïve girl' standing in that dark room. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but she needed a wake up call. She looked like one of those perfect attendance girls. SMACK!

"SORRY! I'M LATE!" He heard someone yell, looking up he saw the retreating figure of…Kagome Higurashi.

"Bitch. That hurt like a mother…" Inuyasha whispered silently rubbing his sore, right arm. "She's going to pay."

Author's Note: Author's note: This looks like the perfect place to stop. Next Chapter: We find out what the truth is behind Kagome's 'savior' from chapter 1! Sorry if it's been a while since I have last updated. I've been in Destin, Florida and it's been beautiful! Not to mention school is starting this Thursday…and it's been SO HECTIC! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Thank you!

Just4smiles


	3. The ride and the fight!

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 3: The Ride and The FIGHT?!

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a VERY LONG TIME! But please bear with me! School has been SO hectic! And I know Inuyasha seems kind of harsh. But he's supposed to be the bad ass in the story which he'll soften up later in the story. Also we've got a little Kag and Inu action! Thanks everyone who's been waiting patiently for me to update. I'll try to update sooner…and also I'll try to write better chapters since I wasn't so happy w/chapter 2. I want it to be more intense…more like chapter 1. The kind of story that has you guys glued to the screen or monitor…lol! Ok enough with the talk and on with the SHOW!

Recap:

Inuyasha whistled while his thoughts drifted back to that 'little naïve girl' standing in that dark room. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but she needed a wake up call. She looked like one of those perfect attendance girls. SMACK!

"SORRY! I'M LATE!" He heard someone yell, looking up he saw the retreating figure of…Kagome Higurashi.

"That hurt like a mother…" Inuyasha whispered silently rubbing his sore, right arm. "She's going to pay."

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" She murmured to herself as she rounded another corner dodging people in the process. "I can not have detention!"

Inuyasha waited patiently; smirking all the while. This was going to be funny. Too bad he didn't have a camera to catch this all on tape.

Mrs. Yuri's room was just around this last corner, all this rounding was making her dizzy. _Never knew we had so many freakin' corners in this school? _Kagome thought as she started to slow her pace while looking at her small watch that sported her wrist. Just 2 minutes to get there.

_Where is she…? _Inuyasha thought while also looking at his watch. That's when he heard the loud clomping of sprinting. _Ah-ha… _He smiled evilly. _5,4,3,2 and 1 _Inuyasha stepped out from behind the very same corner Kagome was rounding at the same time.

"AHHH!!" Kagome screamed as she collided with what felt like a brick wall. Fore head to fore head. Both Inuyasha and Kagome fell back landing painfully on their butts. "What the hell do you think you were DOING?!" She yelled ignoring the hammering pain on her skull and butt.

"That wasn't the reaction I was planning on getting…um…uh…just wanted to play a little prank?" Inuyasha stuttered innocently while rubbing his head.

"A freakin' PRANK?! For what?!" Kagome huffed as she slowly tried to get up but fell back down. And as if on cue the tardy bell rang causing her to fall back on her back with a sigh.

"Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you or me for that matter! I guess I miscalculated the timing" He explained sheepishly.

"Miscalculated my ass…" She mumbled, this time achieving the standing ordeal as she regained her balance.

"I just wanted to scare you."

"What? So when I sprinted around the corner I would once again fall on my ass?" She questioned "You know you ruin everything! I could've been on time…but oh no…a guy that I haven't even known for 5 minutes decides to play a prank on me AT SCHOOL WHEN WE WERE ALREADY LATE!?" Kagome couldn't believe this guy. _I just need to get away from him and cool down…take a deep breath…relax…you're okay. _With that thought she took a breath then smiled turning around to face Inuyasha. "I'll be going now and I advise you to do the same" She grabbed her books that were sprawled across the floor and slowly walked away, the plastic smile never faltering.

"Amazing. How could you keep a straight face when you are totally pissed at me?" Inuyasha asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Look, not to be rude…but this conversation is over!" Kagome turned on her heels.

"What are you pissed at more? The prank or the tardiness…hm…then maybe detention?" He asked following her, smiling all the while. When he didn't get an answer he decided to do the talking for her. "Oh I see…you're one of those 'Perfect Attendance Girls' I knew it!" Inuyasha knew he had gotten to her on that one, he could see her tense considerably under his piercing gaze.

Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "Don't even try to judge me when you don't know one freakin' thing about me!?"

"Well…actually I do know something about you…it's amazing all the rumors. Little Miss Untouchable…" Inuyasha stated proudly. But that was before he saw the flash of hurt pass through her eyes and by now he wished he could've ate his words. A single tear traveled down her velvet cheek.

"You have no idea what hell I go through every day and you never will. Just a normal day is hard for me…" Kagome leaned closer to him and in a low whisper she breathed "You don't know what they do to me…" With that she turned and walked off alone. Leaving Inuyasha to stand, wondering what she had meant and he defiantly had an idea. _God, Inuyasha I swear you and your freakin' big mouth! _He scolded himself. Looking up he saw her retreating figure, may as well go apologize to her.

"Kagome…Kagome! Hey! Please wait up." Inuyasha called after her which didn't take long for her to stop and turn her tear filled eyes toward him. "Kagome…I'm so sorry…" He breathed he didn't mean to cause her so much pain. Taking his hand he lifted it to wipe a few stray tears from her face. Kagome tried to control the heat from rising to her cheeks as he touched her face, leaving a tingly feeling behind. She tried to smile to let him know she forgave him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm okay…really" She said pushing his hand away. "What class are you going to?" Kagome said changing the subject while tightening her grip of the leather strap of her bag.

"Mrs. Kasoo…wait no…Kaco?" Inuyasha answered unsurely.

"Oh! You mean Mrs. Kazoo...this is really not going to look good…" Kagome said with a sigh as they finally reached Mrs. Kazoo's door.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"You and I are both late at the same time. And we have the Rumor Queen in this period, Ayame Takami. She works for the school's magazine or news paper…which ever you call it."

"But you can just dismiss it with: you were just showing me around the school. I am new you know?" Inuyasha said actually using his brain.

"That is smart! And YES I do know you are NEW. But there still will be rumors…get ready for it." With that Kagome opened Mrs. Kazoo's door. All eyes on them, Kagome and Inuyasha just glared causing them to instantly get back to work.

"Ah…Kagome and Mr. Takahashi how nice of you to JOIN US! WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!" Mrs. Kazoo yelled standing up.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Kazoo. I found Inuyasha wondering around the hallway and thought I may be able to be of assistance. So I showed him around the school." Kagome spoke almost as if she had done this before. Inuyasha smirked at how convincing she sounded.

"Alright...but you two were STILL LATE. So you know what that means, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW! BE THERE 3:15 SHARP! NOW GET IN YOUR SEATS!?!" The students had to cover there ears at that one.

"Um…Mrs. Kazoo where do I sit?" Inuyasha asked politely causing her to smile.

"Since you are so fond of Kagome, you may sit by her...GO! I'm already late, and you two have just made me later…" She huffed. Inuyasha not taking another thought walked over to the empty seat behind Kagome. Smirking all the way and gave her a smug wink causing her to blush. _Maybe Sango was right about my luck…I sure hope not! I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. I might as well introduce Inuyasha…to Sango and Miroku. _

The rest of the class went by uneventful just the annoying Ayame trying to get her attention the whole class period, probably to ask some stupid question about her and Inuyasha. Lunch was next period and for that she was thankful! Kagome was starving…Inuyasha would finally get to meet Sango and Miroku which were probably wanting to meet this silver haired hunk anyway. _Silver haired hunk…ha! That's one to laugh at…ok…maybe not…he was cute. No, he was hot but…Kagome just shut up! _Her thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched dismissal bell which caused her to jump slightly.

"Kagome, are you ok? You're zoning?" Inuyasha questioned while picking up his stuff off of his desk.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just starving! Are you hungry?" She asked as she too picked up her stuff.

"YES!" With that the two walked to the lunchroom where Sango and Miroku waited.

"Hey look there's Kagome! Wait who's that guy with her?" Sango asked in a low whisper as the two walked closer, Kagome for the first time all day was laughing.

"Is that…that…silver haired new guy?" Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said with a smile. "This is Inuyasha Takahashi; I met him this morning…"

"Hi Inuyasha, I'm Sango and this is my boyfriend Miroku" Inuyasha just nodded, not really in the mood for talking. "Not much of a talker eh?"

"Are you kidding? You can't shut him up!" Kagome commented with an aspirated look. Earning a mock glare from Inuyasha… "You know Inuyasha I told you a million times already your glares don't work on me!" She said with a smile.

"I'm only joking Kag. So, what's for lunch?" He asked

"Uh…looks like pizza, hamburger, or salad bar? Wait let me correct myself…SOY BURGERS!" Sango said laughing which caused everyone to smile or smirk.

Once seated:

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's mouths hung agar at the sight that was before them. There sat Inuyasha with 3 pizzas, 2 burgers, and a large 'garden' salad.

"You know for cafeteria food this isn't all that bad!" Inuyasha said through mouthfuls. "What?" He asked innocently. Kagome was the first to burst out laughing then soon following were Sango and Miroku. It felt like her lungs were going to burst and for some reason it felt good to laugh. She hadn't in so long.

"Man, I'm stuffed…" Inuyasha groaned putting a hand on his toned, flat stomach with a loud sigh.

"Me too!" Kagome said in unison with Sango.

"Are you two kidding me? You barely ate…what? Like half a salad and apple?" Inuyasha said with a confused look as they smiled.

"No, we only have one stomach to feed not 12" Sango said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Ha-ha very funny…"

Before long school was over and Kagome was ready for it to be, even though she wasn't looking forward to the long, fearful walk home. And once again Sango and Miroku had a 'date' to attend to so she would be walking alone again or so she thought.

Kagome walked slowly down the long, winding sidewalk by herself. Someone had been following her on a street bike for the past 5 minutes but she was too scared to turn around, afraid of what she might see. Quickening her pace, and about to turn into a short cut when a familiar voice caused her to halt and abruptly turn.

"Hey Kagome, need a lift?"

"Inuyasha, is that you?" She asked unsure but smiled when he took off his helmet letting his long, silver hair fall around him. "Have you been following me the whole time?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to stop and turn around." He said with a laugh. "What a lift?" asking again.

"Sure but could you take it a little slow…" Kagome said taking the helmet he handed her and swung her leg over the bike, strattling it.

"Yeah but hang on" Inuyasha instructed as he gassed the bike and let go of the clutch making it suddenly pop.

"Ok" Kagome said taking his word for it, she tightened her grip around him and rested her head on his back as he sped off. "OMG" she repeated as they sped through traffic. She tightened her grip on him at every sharp turn he did. _'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this. Hmmm wow_' Kagome thought absently fingering his toned abs 'Aaaah what the hell am I doing' she yelled mentally, catching what she was doing. 'Please don't make him feel it' 'of course he felt that you baka' her mind scolded her.

"You live around here?"

"Y-yeah turn left here" She said with a nervous gulp. "It's the 6th house"

"Umm…Kagome, we're here. You can let go now or do you want to hold on to me more" Inuyasha said again with a smirk it's not that he minded her fingering his abs but apparently her family had heard all the commotion outside and came to see what all the ruckus was about. And everyone was now staring with wide eyes at the two of them. Kagome had been so caught up in her mind battle that she didn't even realized that they had stopped.

"O-Oh yeah" Kagome mumbled blushing as she quickly let go and got off the bike. "Thanks for the ride I enjoyed it, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Of course it wasn't when your mind was on something else" He said with a smirk. "See ya tomorrow" With that he put on his helmet and sped off leaving her to watch his retreating figure. Once he was out of sight Kagome sighed and turned around to walk up the long flight of stairs she was readying herself for. But instead was greeted with 3 shocked faces, all eyes on her.

"Well, hello there? Enjoy the show?" Kagome asked sarcastically as they all jumped out of their zoning.

"Oooo…Kagome has a BOYFRIEND!" Sota yelled while running back towards the house.

"Kagome, is there something you need to tell me and your grandfather? Do we need to have 'The Talk'?" Her Mother questioned with a serious look.

"Mom, there isn't anything to discuss. All that happened was one of my friends gave me a lift from school to the house. I didn't think you would mind?" She answered walking up the stairs to meet her Grandfather and Mother.

"Hm…" Was all her Mother said with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head she turned and walked back to the house where she would continue her daily chores? Kagome then turned to face her Grandfather not really wanting to explain but instead saw him with a big smile.

"Is everything alright, Jii-chan?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

"Not at all Kagome, but that was the first time I have seen such a look grace your features." He said turning to leave her to her thoughts.

"Wait Jii-chan! What do you mean by that?" Kagome called running to catch up to her Grandfather who had a broom in hand.

"I'm just saying this boy could be good for you. But I will find that out when I meet him for myself"

"Do you need some help?" She asked taking the broom from him while changing the subject.

"No child, go. I have this covered besides don't you have homework? We will talk later about your day." With one swift movement of his hand he shooed her off towards the house.

Her mother was cleaning the dishes like usual and her little brother was no where to be found? Kagome got a sly expression on her face as she quietly laid her bag and books on the floor next to the door. Tip toeing towards her room where she heard slight shuffling…

"SOTA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND DROP IT!" Kagome said as she rounded the corner and entered her room where she found her brother shuffling through her stuff. "And while you are in here take your toys with you" She pointed to the stack of trucks that were lying in the middle of her room. With a little sniffle he picked up the toys and left her room.

Kagome sprawled herself across her bed, where she thought more about her day. _You know having Inuyasha around may not be as bad as I thought? At least I'll have a ride to and from school…maybe? _She thought but soon laughed out loud. Her family's faces were priceless! What I wouldn't give to have that on tape. She snickered.

Soon enough it was dark outside and Kagome for some reason couldn't sleep. Peaking at her alarm clock which lay on her night stand it read 12:45. So slowly and quietly she crawled out of bed. Walking to her door which was cracked open, she peaked out not a light or sound could be heard or seen. Grabbing her coat which hung by the door she slowly unlocked the door and slipped on her shoes. _Please don't make a sound, Please don't make a sound _Kagome thought as she pulled open the door in a swift movement. Which surprisingly didn't make a sound; she stepped outside where the warm, spring air engulfed her causing her to sigh. After closing the door she walked out towards the stairs which were only a few feet away and sat down just enjoying the silence. Fireflies could be seen all around shining there dim light like Christmas lights, blinking on and off. Looking up the full moon looked huge from where she sat. Kagome used to always do this whenever she couldn't sleep, it was just so relaxing. Laying back she looked at the stars and it seemed as though they were watching over her, causing her to smile.

But her relaxation soon came an end as something fast moved behind her. Causing her to jump and sit up swiftly. _What the hell?! _Getting up she looked around for whatever seemed to cause such a motion of movement. When she didn't find anything she decided to dismiss it and hurriedly run back inside. _So much for relaxation_ she thought as she opened the door but not before looking around once more.

Next Morning

"KAGOME, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Sota yelled running into her room seeing the large lump on the bed. "WAKE UP!"

"God, Sota just 10 more minutes" She grumbled snuggling back down into the warmth of her covers.

"You better get up! Don't want to keep your BOYFRIEND WAITING!" With that he ran out of her room with a bang. And as if on cue her alarm went off.

"ALRIGHT!? I'm UP!" Kagome yelled to no one in particular. _Wait a minute? My boyfriend is here...INUYASHA!?! _She thought in panic jumping out of bed, sending covers flying. Kagome ran into the bathroom where she hurriedly washed her face, brushed her hair, pulling it up in a high ponytail, and brushed her teeth. Looking at her complexion she applied a little mascara and powder. Running out of the bathroom and into her room once again, she looked for her school uniform. She found it alright, in a huge heap of wrinkled mess.

"SHIT! Just my luck…I forgot to wash my clothes…" She grumbled briskly walking over to her closet hoping to find another spare uniform. "This will just have to do…" Picking up the same uniform from last year she pulled it on and looked in the mirror. "Uh…just a little tighter and uh…shorter…WAY SHORTER!" Kagome whispered turning around seeing the very short skirt which reached mid-thigh instead of mid-knee. _Oh well…_ Grabbing her green ribbon, bag of books and a loud "Bye!" on her way out then ran outside.

Inuyasha was sitting on the street bike waiting patiently for her with two black helmets in hand. Looking up, he couldn't help but stare at her slim form and shapely leg as she ran down the stair to meet him. 

"Hey! Sorry for the wait…woke up a little late today?" Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Here put this on," he said handing her one before putting on his. 'There goes my hair' Kagome thought putting it on. "No prob. But hang on we'll be going pretty fast if we want to get there on time" Inuyasha added revving the bike; Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist signaling that she was ready before he sped off. At the rate he was going it didn't take long before they reached her school. And of course heads turned when the bike pulled up at school, he stopped right in front of the entrance.

"I'll drop you off here so you won't have to walk all the way back up here" He said letting her jump off.

"Thanks for the ride, are we going to make this a usual thing?" Kagome asked shyly

"That's if you want to, I don't mind" Inuyasha answered lifting the visor of his helmet showing her his molten amber eyes causing her words to catch in her throat.

"Ok great! I guess I'll see ya next period" She said with a bright smile. Seeing him close the visor on his helmet and hearing the bike start up she turned to watch him speed off as Sango and Miroku ran up to her. Everyone was looking at her, some girls and guys envious.

"Oh my God, don't tell me that was Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the three of them walked to homeroom.

"So what if it was?" Kagome asked Sango's mouth dropped open literally. "Don't look at me like that," she added seeing her face.

"You are cold hearted, you show up at school on a bike with a hot guy in front of everyone when Ruirin has been going around telling everyone that you and him are dating." Sango exclaimed "That's my girl!" She added hugging her.

"He's been doing what!?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he seems really happy thank god he wasn't there to see that" Sango stated. "But by the looks everyone is giving you, he'll find out soon enough" she added when the bell rang.

"I really don't care, he deserves what he gets for what he did to me yesterday" Kagome mumbled getting a strange look from her friends. During school everything was going fine, she didn't have any classes with Ruirin until the last period, which was P.E time, and then to make matters worst she found out that they were going to have pool. She and the others were walking across the gym a girl who hated Kagome walked up to them.

"You, Kagome Higurashi should be ashamed! Have you no respect? Ruirin is a wonderful guy; god knows why he wants you as his girlfriend when I'm here. I can't believe you had the nerve to show up with a guy in front of the entire school" she yelled drawing attention.

"I don't have time for this and frankly what I do isn't anyone's concern. If he is so great then you date him cause I won't" Kagome replied walking past her with the others, she really hadn't expected Kagome to reply cause she never did before.

"CLASS YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO CHANGE! GO!" The Coach yelled. And everyone took off towards the locker rooms.

"Uh…Kag, you've got some problems. Ruirin is out there and isn't looking too happy." Sango said handing Kagome her bag.

"Is that all? As long as the Teacher is out there then everything will be alright." Kagome said confidently.

"That's the problem it's a free period" Sango answered making Kagome come to a halt. "No backing out now," she added pushing Kagome out the door and sure enough he was waiting there for her, seething with anger.

"Hello." Kagome started but was cut short when he slapped her across the face, in front of everyone, leaving his fingers printed out. She was stunned and everyone gasped in shock seeing what he did. Tears started to form in her eyes she had never been hit by a guy before; he slapped her so hard that she started to bleed. She wiped the blood from her the side of her mouth and looked at it.

"You bitch! You are mine, and what you do reflects on me! You will go home right after school and never see him again. If you do, you'll be very sorry. Do you understand me?" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Do hear me?" he yelled slapping her again, her hair covered her face as tears fell to the ground.

"Hey man cool it, you shouldn't be hitting a girl like that" Kouta argued walking up to them, he had seen Inuyasha and Kagome together and by the looks of it they were close. "Are you ok, Kagome?" he added looking at her as he raised her face to see. Her cheeks were red and started to swell slightly 'Inuyasha has to know bout this' he thought.

"If you put your hands on me again EVER I will make you sorry, not even my father ever slapped me. What makes you think you have the right?" Kagome stated using one of Inuyasha's death glares. "You have no claim on me, I'm not your property, and I will do what ever I please." she added walking back in the locker room.

"You should be ashamed, I wish Miroku was here!" Sango spat as she ran back into the locker room to comfort Kagome.

"She deserved it Ruirin, you needed to show her who the boss was," the same girl said walking to them.

"You know what I have had enough of you Ping" One of Kagome's friends said looking at the girl.

"She's a slut, I bet she gave herself to him" Ping said.

"Ok that's it" The girl said punching her right in the noise. "That's one of my friends your talking about and let me tell you something she ain't nothing like you so back off" she growled walking off leaving the girl holding her nose. In the locker room Kagome was still crying and Sango was still trying to hush her sobs.

"Kagome, why didn't you do something?" Sango asked wiping away her tears.

"I just couldn't, I wanted to you know. Why does my life have to be so complicated? All I want is to be happy," Kagome said wiping her tears away. "That's the way I feel when I'm with Inuyasha. Even though we've just met, I feel so happy and secure about everything"

"I understand Kagome, if you feel that way with him than be with him." Sango answered giving her a comforting hug. "Come on, lets get you fixed up" Getting out her make-up, Sango put a little concealer to cover the redness. And before long she looked as good as new.

Once outside

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome whispered to herself

"I don't know?" Sango replied overhearing her mumble.

"Come on! Something isn't right about this." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand pulling her out the glass double doors of their school. People were everywhere but mostly around 2 figures which stood around them. "Oh no…" She gasped seeing Inuyasha and Ruirin in the middle of the huge mob as she got closer. "LET ME THROUGH" Kagome yelled pushing through the crowd.

"Inuyasha, please don't do anything," Kagome said finally breaking through the crowd, the bruises on her face covered up by the make up.

"No, he needs to pay for yesterday and today, no one has the right to put their hand on you" Inuyasha replied.

"Please he's not worth it besides look I'm fine" Kagome said walking up to him, her face still hurt but she wouldn't show it.

"Look at who she is picking up for" Ruirin said proudly.

"I'm not picking up for you; it would just be a shame if you were to spend your senior year in a cast or worse" Kagome stated smiling, her friends on the side giggling.

"You might look fine but I can tell that your not" Inuyasha said taking her hand pulling her closer to him, Ruirin growled under his breath seeing this.

"Really I am" Kagome reassured but winced in pain when he touched her cheek. Inuyasha looked at her seriously as he looked at her face closely.

"You lie, your face is swollen on both sides" Inuyasha stated his face void of any emotion, Kagome looked into his eyes and quivered, it seemed as though all the warmth in his eyes were replaced by coldness.

"This doesn't look good" Sango said to Miroku who had just walked up. She took his hand and backed away slowly. Inuyasha started towards Ruirin who got ready for a fight but Kagome was in his way.

"Please lets just leave" Kagome begged standing in his way.

"Not till he pays, no one touches you" Inuyasha said lifting her out of the way, a couple of guys including Kouga walked over to the crowd.

"Don't take this personal but it's so you won't get in the way" Kouga said holding unto Kagome's arm.

"Please stop him," Kagome begged.

"If he didn't listen to you what makes you think he will listen to us?" One of the guys asked with a shrug.

"I'm gonna make you pay" Ruirin said charging at Inuyasha, he tried to punch him but Inuyasha easily dogged it and upper cut him in the nose then kneed him in the stomach. The students were shocked he moved even faster then the Miroku who they had seen last week.

"Let this be a warning to you, if you ever put your hand on her again I will make you pay dearly, there will be no escape" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth _'your lucky she's here'_ he thought walking away from him as he tried to get off the ground. Everyone was whispering about what had just happened and the principal and security had just come through the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" security yelled, to Inuyasha.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah I wanna leave" Kagome said taking his hand. "I'll talk to you guys later"

"Yeah bye and call me later!" Sango yelled to her friend as she went with Inuyasha to the bike, he gave her the helmet before getting on to start it.

"Yeah I will" Kagome yelled before pulling down the black shade over her eyes.

"Hey stop" the principal yelled as they rode off. "Who did Miss Higurashi leave with?" he asked but everyone feared to answer seeing what had happened to Ruirin. "Does anyone know?"

"I don't know but he was…ouch!" An anonymous voice said causing Sango to laugh and Miroku to shrug….

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't reviewed in SO long but I hope this chapter will make up for my time. So how was it? Hope you like it! REVIEW! I'd love to hear what everyone thought! Please NO FLAMES! Thanks! But as you can see things are getting a little steamy with Inuyasha and Kagome! Ha-ha! But I lied in the last chapter saying we'd find out who Kagome's savior was but I totally forgot! And I don't think you'd want me to go back and make you wait LONGER for the next chapter! REVIEW!

THANKS!

Just4Smiles


	4. Burned by an old flame

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 4: Burned by An Old Flame

Author's Note: I wanted to give Little WOLF LOVER the credit for the ending of my last chapter; I loved her stories so much that I thought I'd use a part of her story in my story since she is so good with the whole bikes and action type of thing. I totally forgot to give her credit for the whole last scene! Hectic day…sigh But anyways! I'll get back to writing and just shut my cake hole! Ha-ha! Thanks everyone! Enjoy!!!!

Recap:

"Hey stop" the principal yelled as they rode off. "Who did Miss Higurashi leave with?" he asked but everyone feared to answer seeing what had happened to Ruirin. "Does anyone know?"

"I don't know but he was...ouch!" An anonymous voice said causing Sango to laugh and Miroku to shrug....

Kagome's POV:

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome yelled over the bikes loud purr. Hanging on tightly as he weaved through traffic.

"Back to my place…" He answered stoically as he began to speed up. After about 20 minutes, Kagome came face to face with the part of town her mother told her to never go to alone. A place people would call the 'sketchy' part. Lifting her head off of Inuyasha's firm back, she got a better look at the place Inu called 'Home'. Old, broke down buildings filled the streets as though trying to suffocate them. Slowly growing closer and closer as though they were about to engulf her and Inuyasha. It was still day but as the night drew near you could see the full moon start to grace the purple sky. She started to wonder when they were to reach their destination as the minutes passed. Looking up she watched as the street lights flickered on and flashed by one by one. When Kagome was about to lose patience, she felt the bike slow its fast pace. And pull into a small, dark alleyway where a small indoor garage waited. Parking the black bike in the cramped space, Inuyasha shut off the engine and took off his matching black helmet. Sliding off the bike Inuyasha shifted his molten ambers towards Kagome who was currently taking her helmet off as well. Kagome could feel his stare piercing her which caused her to look up and smile.

"So is this your place?" She asked out of curiosity and fascination while looking around the poster covered garage.

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied, following her glances. "All these posters belonged to my dad. He died when I was young and left me with my older brother. Who eventually deserted me to fend for myself?"

Kagome could only nod and give him a small, sad smile and decided to change the subject, for the better.

"So! Are we going to stay out here in your wonderful garage or do I get to see the rest of your home?"

"Right this way" He directed with a light chuckle and smirk. Taking her hand in his, Inuyasha weaved her through all of his bikes and tools that lay dismayed on the floor here in there.

Stepping through the door that was connected to the garage, Kagome came face to face with what looked like some sort of lounge area in a motel. The walls of the place were peeling in paint which caused her to grimace and gulp. There were a large flight of stairs leading up into what Kagome thought were at least two floors of apartments. A small living room or waiting room was located to the right and what seemed to be a desk was on the left. An old man was smiling eerily at her.

"My apartment is on the 2nd floor. Come on…Oh and hey Mr. T!" Inuyasha waved never letting go of Kagome's shaky hand. _Please lord; don't let him know I'm freaked out…please! Control shakiness, control. BREATHE_! Kagome glanced once more at the eerie old man, who was smiling lustfully at her causing her to squeeze Inuyasha's hand a little tighter and allow him to gently pull her up the small flight of stairs which led to his apartment.

Once up the stairs Kagome was drug down the old hallway, which was lined in graffiti to a room with what looked like the numbers 66. Except the second 6 was broken leaving it to hang which read room 69. Digging out his keys, Inuyasha opened the old door while walking in with Kagome following behind with a small smile.

The outside was quite deceiving considering how considerably clean and tidy his room was. When you first walk in you are faced with a small, roomy kitchen and a small table located to your left. A living room lays ahead the walls painted an egg shell white with a big black sofa set. Then there seems to be two small bedrooms located on both the left and right of the walls in the living room.

"This looks great!" Kagome commented taking in her surroundings.

"I know the outside is deceiving, I could feel you shaking." Inuyasha answered with a small smile but it soon faded leaving a serious expression in its place. "Listen Kagome, I would never let anything happen to you. As long you are with me anyway. I will always be there to protect you." He said true fully while taking her shoulder in his hands causing her to stare straight into his beautiful eyes.

"You promise?" She questioned but knew he was very serious. For his eyes changed a darker color.

"I promise." He replied firmly then laughed. "I see Mr. T really liked you. You must be pretty special…"

"Yeah…right. What was up with the eerie stares?" Kagome gulped visibly which caused Inuyasha to laugh harder.

"He does that to everyone. Boy and Girl…I know it's strange but you just learn to ignore it. He's been around this place for more than 30 years." He answered walking into the kitchen part of the apartment. "You hungry?"

"Yes!" With that answer Kagome plopped down onto the huge comfy couch. She gasped in surprise when it seemed to sink down around her. "Whoa, I love your couch!"

Inuyasha looked up from his cooking and smiled lightly at the sight that unveiled in front of him. "Yeah, it took me two hours of sitting in about every couch in this city to find one to my liking."

"Good choice. So Sir, what is on the menu today?" Kagome asked getting out of the suffocating sofa with a sigh, and then walked over to small bar that surrounded the stove to lean comfortably on it.

"I was thinking…a couple rolls of hibachi sushi, steamed rice, and some ramen. Is that okay with you?" He questioned looking into her chocolate eyes. Seeing them light up and nod happily. While a hungry look gleamed in them.

"That sounds SO good! I can't wait!"

"You should be hungry. With the two bites of salad you had today…" Inuyasha mumbled stirring the contents in the bowl.

"I heard that!" Kagome said with a playful pout. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead…" He answered confused by her question but let her proceed.

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and into the living room where she began looking at some of the pictures that hung carefully on the walls. Scanning through them thoughtfully, her eyes grazed across one that caught her attention. It truly was a beautiful picture. There was a 4 yr. old Inuyasha laughing gleefully in the arms of a beautiful woman while a man, who was most definitely Inuyasha's father stood proudly beside the couple. While another young man who looked like an older version of Inuyasha stood in front of the small family smirking arrogantly at the camera. Kagome's eyes shifted to stare at the beautiful woman holding Inuyasha with such care and love. Her long black hair swayed around her as Inuyasha grabbed it playfully. The woman's smile was so soft and full of love as her dark eyes gleamed as she stared at the handsome man beside her. Taking her eyes off of the woman, she looked at the man taking in his every feature. His hands held firmly onto the shoulders of the 13 year old boy that stood in front of him. And she was sure if anyone was there, they could feel the authority and proud ness that radiated off the man. His long silver locks much like Inuyasha's and his brother's also flowed in the wind while the cherry blossoms fell lazily around them creating the perfect picture.

She glanced at Inuyasha who had continued cooking and now was over at the sink which was opposite from the stove most likely getting the rice ready for steaming. He looked exactly the way he did in all his pictures except for his once happy, gleaming eyes were more intense and stressful looking. This acknowledgement caused her to sigh and walk over to him. When he had set the rice in the steamer and she saw his hands were free from work. She grabbed him into a tight, firm, and comforting hug letting her head rest on his firm chest. Kagome could feel his heart quicken as she nestled her head more comfortably into his body.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered once she felt his muscled arms wrap around her small body, responding to the hug.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Inuyasha questioned looking down at the small, dark head that was leaning against him. He could feel his heart had not returned to its normal pace. What was she doing to him? He had never felt this way…

"Everything…for what you had to go through. You didn't deserve that and I wish I could take all the pain you went through away." Kagome said looking up at him seeing his molten eyes darken. Just when his heart was starting to return to normal, she just had to look up. Kagome silently pondered on why his eyes kept changing from light to dark. But she was unable to say anything more as Inuyasha's warm lips were pressed softly against hers. Even though she gasped in surprise she snapped her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up to pull him closer. His soft kisses turned heated and possessive and she could do nothing but return them. They parted to gain their breaths and Kagome smiled up at him while he ran his fingers down her cheek in soft caress.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you there? Open up…please" A soft voice from outside echoed totally ruining our sweet moment. Kagome quietly sighed while unwrapping her arms from around Inuyasha's neck, feeling all the warmth she had once felt vanish to be filled with the room's coldness. She heard Inuyasha let out an irritated, frustrated growl slash groan. And glance once more at Kagome with sad, apologetic eyes which her eyes mirrored in returned. Following him to the door silently curious see who the person was that had interrupted unknowingly. Kagome's thoughts drifted back to the voice she had heard. Her eyes widening at her sudden acknowledgment! If she wasn't mistaken that was a woman's voice!

Lashing the door open, Inuyasha came face to face with a beautiful woman. With long, raven colored hair cascading down her back in soft waves, much like her own. Soft tears which were now glistening down her cheeks at just the site of him causing him to halt and swallow the harsh words that had almost escape.

"Kik…" Before he could finish he was slammed against the door by the small figured woman. Kagome could only watch the couple in slight jealousy.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…I wanted to see you." The woman cried burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered to himself almost as if he couldn't believe she was real.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" A man questioned. Kagome didn't even notice he was there. It was as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Shippo…?" All of his attention was turned towards the small guy named Shippo who now stood in front of him. After prying Kikyo off of himself, Inuyasha stepped towards him. "What's up with you, man? You've gotten smaller since I last saw you." Inuyasha laughed patting the guy's head, Kikyo forgotten for now.

"No, you've just grew taller!" Shippo laughed looking up at his friend wide eyed.

"Hey…how did you find me?"

"We saw you with some girl? And just followed you! I see you still have your father's bike…" Shippo said with an ashamed voice.

_Kagome…_Inuyasha thought his eyes now shifted towards her direction. Shippo followed Inuyasha's gaze where he soon saw the beautiful girl that stood in the door way. Not making in movement as all eyes were on her.

"So…you are?" Kikyo said with slight venom now standing in front of Inuyasha, glaring…hard.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi…" Her voice was firm as she made contact with Inuyasha. Touching his arm softly, causing him to smile warmly at her. And take her hand. She watched his eyes darken while she smiled back at him. Both snapped out of their moment when hearing a small throat clearing or cough signaling.

"Oh, how would you guys like to go out to e-eat…oh shit? The food!" Inuyasha turned sharply towards the door making no intention of letting go of Kagome's hand. Everyone walked, some sprinted into the small apartment. To see it filled with smoke, allowing the alarm to go off in a screech. Inuyasha NOW let go of her hand so he could throw the burnt rice in the sink with an annoyed sigh. "Well…how bout it? Wanna go?" He asked putting a hand behind his head in a sheepish manner. Causing Kagome to laugh and turn to look at the couple who were also laughing beside her. Kikyo giggled flirtatiously, her eye gleamed brightly at the sight.

Kye-chuang's take out

"It was so awful of you. You didn't keep in touch at all after we graduated from junior high…" Kikyo whined, her hands holding her head up. "I didn't even know what high school you went to…and when I called your brother, he just said you weren't home…"

"Sorry. I was really busy." Inuyasha said with a bored expression. Kagome wondered why he wasn't going to tell the others he didn't even know where his brother was. For some reason she felt special he would share that with her and not the others. But soon Kagome got lost in her thoughts. _What…am I doing here? It's the same restaurant; I've been to a million times. But I feel like I've come here for the first time. I just want to go away, somewhere…anywhere._ Kagome thought to herself sighing as she tuned out their conversation. Right when she was going to tell the others she wasn't feeling well. Kagome felt Inuyasha grab her hand, never looking at her but still had an expression of knowing. At first she was shocked…but once she realized her eyes gleamed happily. Looking over at him with a small smile, Kikyo apparently saw this. An alarmed, hurt expression swept over her face…Inuyasha totally missing it. Kagome glanced towards Kikyo only to be shocked at her. There she was in a dazed, painful looking emotion washing over her. She barely whispered out a small sentence…

"I-I don't feel well…"

"What's wrong? Do you have a cold?" Shippo asked while concern laced his voice.

"I don't know. I feel really dizzy…" She answered placing her hands on her face.

"You should probably go home, Kikyo." Inuyasha said stoically. Like he knew something everyone else didn't.

"No. No. No. I want to stay with you…I haven't seen you in so long." Kikyo answered with a teary voice.

"Don't be such a baby." He spoke.

"But…" Kagome said worriedly a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe how heartless he was being. Hearing her voice, Inuyasha looked at her with a questioned look. "Why don't you take her home, Inuyasha?"

Out in the Parking lot

"Aren't you coming with us, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked looking at the man.

"No. I'll take the bus. I live in the other direction." He answered turning to gaze at Kagome, who Inuyasha stared longingly at.

"I'll be back. Right after I take Kikyo home. Wait for me." With that sentence Kagome waved with a sad smile but watched the taxi take the away.

"Sorry…to put a downer on things…" Shippo said with a lowered head.

"It's okay…I guess things come up." Kagome answered turning towards him. Her small smile once again graced her lips.

In Car…

"Are you okay, Kikyo?"

"Yeah…" She answered quietly. But soon snapped her head up from its lowered position and smiled brightly. "I feel great! You're here!"

Inuyasha looked at her shocked.

"Hmmm…I feel like seeing the ocean! Hey, why don't we go to Odaiba? Let's GO!" Kikyo's laughter filled the small taxi cab.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Driver, could you take us to Odaiba instead?" Seeing the driver nod and smile she looked at Inuyasha's shocked face and giggled. "Ah, Odaiba"

"………" Inuyasha sat quietly not saying a word as he looked out the window ignoring the girl bouncing happily next to him.

Kagome's POV

"I don't know…Kikyo doesn't mean any harm, but she's so self-centered…" Shippo said with a sigh as he looked at Kagome to search for any sign of emotion as the two sat on the steps of the restaurant. "Everyone just spoils her because she is pretty. She's always been so popular, she just got whatever she wanted."

"………" Kagome sat silently as she listened to the words that were coming out of her newly found friend taking it all in.

"Even today, I wanted to come alone…but…she started crying."

"Kikyo…was Inuyasha's girlfriend wasn't she?" The question slipped but she made no sign to cover it.

The Ocean

"Wow, this is beautiful! It smells like the ocean…" Kikyo whispered running towards the water as it washed slowly and gracefully upon the shore. The warm sunny breeze blew through her long hair make it dance. "Are you mad?"

"I'm just so dumbfounded, it's so typical." He whispered hotly to himself.

"B-But I really didn't feel well before! I felt SO bad I wanted to die!" Kikyo tried to cover up her mistake but panic started to rise within her.

"You haven't changes at all…" Inuyasha told her boldly as she grabbed his hands. "Your moods change constantly. You're crying one minute and laughing the next."

"But didn't you say that's what you liked about me? Didn't you say you liked me?" She questioned removing her hands from his hands to move them on his shirt. "Didn't you say you liked me? Hey Inuyasha…do you still like me now?"

"………" Inuyasha could only stare dumbly at this woman in front of him. She was so self centered he wanted to spit.

"I still like you now…" Kikyo confessed, as she blushed a little. "And I always will, no matter what..." With that said she gave him a soft, gently hug. Inuyasha just hung there like a doll. Not returning it as he looked down on her…stoically.

Kagome's POV

"I see…so you know that his family all died…except for his brother, Sesshomaru…that bastard." Shippo said with hatred, looking at his hands…glaring. "It was right after that, that Inuyasha started acting weird."

"He became a little quieter after his mother and father dies…but we all thought he'd be alright. Inuyasha was strong, so we figured he was fine. But what we didn't realize was that Inuyasha was slowly breaking on the inside. Kikyo was going crazy. But Inuyasha never came back after Christmas break. The Doctor said that he would recuperate in the hospital, just to make sure he was going to be okay. But we never found out…."

Ocean

"Ahhh! The waves are chasing me!" Kikyo giggled

"Watch it, K" Inuyasha warned seeing how close the big waves were getting.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Just when she had nodded her foot slipped on the slick, wet rock. But Inuyasha already had a firm, solid grip on her arm. Pulling her towards him where she fell gleefully into his arms while hugging him to her, tightly. Inuyasha just looked down at her as if he was hypnotized.

Kagome's POV

"The reason I came was to find out the truth and to see how Inuyasha was doing…shit…well…Kagome, I think I'm gonna go. The bus will be here any minute. It's getting pretty late. I hope Inuyasha doesn't take too much longer? I have no idea where they could be?" Shippo said while looking at his watch then glancing at her sad face. Making him want to curse Kikyo…

"Alright Shippo…I'll walk you to the bus stop." Kagome said sadly, getting up with the help from his hand.

Somewhere else

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"She said she was going to wait for Inuyasha at some restaurant?" Sango answered with a shrug.

"Does she even know where Takemura's house party is?" He questioned once again seeing her shrug. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Hey Miroku, that Kikyo girl is Inuyasha's old girlfriend right?" Someone asked all Miroku could do was give them a shrug and a 'dunno' glance. "Isn't that a bad idea leaving those two alone?"

"But Inuyasha seemed a little different today?" A voice yelled to the crowd

"Shut up! Inuyasha isn't that bad!" Another voice yelled.

"………" Miroku sighed in silence as he took another swig of his drink.

Inuyasha's POV

"That you for taking me home. I had a lot of fun today." Kikyo said her arms behind her back in a cutesy manner. "I'm so glad…you're alive. When can I see you again?"

"Huh? Hm…huh?" Inuyasha questioned leaning up against her brick fence that surrounded her huge house, keeping it safe from the busy streets of the city. "I'm busy too, you know. I don't have time to be humoring your every whim." At that comment Kikyo looked up with a confused glance, it was a wake up call from the old Inuyasha she was so use to.

"Do you really want to leave that badly? Is it because that girl is waiting?" She asked with a dazed look. Inuyasha head snapped up from its lowered position at the thought and conversation about Kagome.

"I don't think she'll last. I can't believe she likes you that much. She gave you up to me…the second I gave her a look. I would never do that. No matter what, I would never let another girl near you." Kikyo spoke with a possessive tone but yet it was truthful. "No matter what happened to me…no matter what names I was called, I'd never leave the side of someone I loved. I'll see ya later…" With that she turned around to get one last look at him before walking inside with a small, sad smile.

Inuyasha walked off down the side walk, where he turned to look at her house. Amazed at how close it was to there school but was shocked to see Kikyo looking out the window watching his every move while her small hand on the window, a longing look glazed her features. With that he took off in a sprint wanting nothing more than to apologize to Kagome and talk to her…

Kagome's POV

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha's black bike, that he had drove her and himself to the restaurant while the others took a taxi. She let her hand grope the seat still fascinated with its soft texture. But even though she was looking at the bike in wonder, her mind was off somewhere else. It was now dark, and she was beginning to worry.

"Your owner's taking a while to come back…I wonder what he's doing?" She said talking to the bike. Even though she felt stupid it seemed to help ease her emotions and what she was feeling. "I wonder what happened…two years ago when his parents dies. I'm so stupid. There's no point in thinking about it." Kagome continued this time laying her head on the cool metal of the bike. "It's pathetic, to just wait here…" That's when she heard a twig break…someone was there. "Inuyasha!" Her face lit up with hope as she stood up abruptly. But her face fell when she saw no one. Sighing she looked back down towards the bike…but that's when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Miroku!"

"I got worried because it's getting late. It's not good for a girl to be alone at night. Too dangerous…" He said stoically watching her every move.

"I'm so stupid, and naïve." Kagome answered now sitting on the bike looking at her hands. Not even noticing Miroku getting closer.

"I know you care a lot about, Inuyasha. But if you just do as you're told. You can't really yourself much of a girlfriend, can you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I just met the guy like 3 day ago. We're not even dating…" Kagome corrected quite quickly with a swallow. Miroku just smiled…

"But I can tell you care about him…that's why you need to be more demanding."

"I know…I'm just scared that Inuyasha won't like me. I don't want to be a pain…" Kagome sighed as she spoke from the heart. Miroku, like a brother to her couldn't stand seeing her this way so he gave her a much needed hug.

"Miroku!?!"

"uh…" Kagome said as her eyes grew big at the sight she saw. There was Inuyasha catching the two in an 'affectionate' embrace. He was out of breath and all he could do was stare at the two, emotionless.

"No. This isn't what it looks like…" Miroku said pulling away from Kagome not ashamed of his actions. He hadn't done anything wrong, and he wasn't going to act like it. "Inuyasha, don't jump to conclusions…I already have a girlfriend. And plus it's your fault wondering off like the way you did. Leaving Kagome all by herself…do you know she could've been raped?! If you aren't careful, you'll be the one crying. We'll all be at Takemura's party come by if you feel like it…Later." With that he walked away two fingers up in the air giving a 'bye' sign. Leaving the two alone…which was an awkward moment?

Kagome was the first to speak as she watched him carefully. "That's not what Miroku meant…I was upset and he was consoling me…that's the only reason he would say something like that…"

"I know. He's not the type of guy to make a pass at someone else's 'girlfriend'. Unlike someone else we know…" He whispered while looking on the ground. Kagome was really confused but still refused to ask about the whole girlfriend thing.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" She said not looking at him.

"………" Inuyasha was silent.

"You know how I know…because even with me, you were still worried about Kikyo…" Kagome replied knowingly.

"You're a better person than I am. I'm totally pissed off. I saw you and Miroku, and even though Miroku isn't that type of guy. Come to think of it a lot of things pissed me off today. Whatever…let's go hang out with everyone. He said it was at Takemura's, right?" Inuyasha asked not even turning around to look at her face. Suddenly, Miroku's voice shoved its way into Kagome's mind. _You should be more demanding…_

"P-Please…Just be with me for a little while. There was so much going on today we really haven't gotten to really hang out much. Except for this morning…so…Just 5 minutes, I want to alone with you." She suddenly felt proud she had gotten that out. Even though she was always loud spoken and demanding. It was different around him; she turns into this mouse that can't talk.

"That's Pathetic." He whispered those hit hard. She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes as they cascaded down her soft cheeks. "Just kidding…" But his laughs were cut short when he saw her. The tears wouldn't stop! She wanted to scream but couldn't! Inuyasha's eyes got wide seeing her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "It was a joke! I was kidding!" Inuyasha yelled but it didn't stop her tears. "Shit! This isn't funny!" All he did was grab her small form up in his arms, holding her clothes wile wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Kag…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…" With that he kissed her again and again just repeating sorry for only her to hear.

Pulling back slowly, Inuyasha looked at his bracelet that adorned his wrist. Eyeing it, he quickly made up his mind with a nod that Kagome didn't feel.

"Kagome I want you to have something." He whispered into her thick, silky soft hair. With that said she looked up to give him her full attention. "This is my good luck charm…I want you to have it. It belonged to my mother…so don't lose it. But if you are ever in trouble and I'm not there with you. In a kind of way I am through this." Inuyasha said with a small smile as she looked curiously at the beautiful, loop bracelet. "Here" With that he took it off gently and grabbed her wrist in his large hands where he could properly put it on her. Once on, Kagome got a better look at it.

"That is so beautiful; Inuyasha…but I can't accept it." Kagome whispered entranced with the gold item that held so much meaning. She looked up at him with new tears. And she watched his smile fade.

"Why not?" He questioned firmly. As if she was rejecting him.

"Because it's so special…it belonged to your mother! I don't think she would want me to have it…"

"But I want YOU to have it…" His smile now returning seeing her generosity, Kagome looked up at him as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!!" With that she jumped on him giving him a huge hug.

"Kagome…will you put up with me?" He said once again whispering in her ear. As he put her down so he could really look into her face.

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" Kagome asked with a huge smile. When seeing him nod she screamed a "Yes!" and once again jumped on him. There once past problem now forgotten. For now they just wanted to be in each other's presences. That's all they needed…

Takemura's Party

"Hey Miroku, where's Kagome? Inuyasha isn't back yet?" Sango asked confused when seeing him alone.

"Inuyasha's back."

"What? So you why didn't you bring them?" This was just really confusing her.

"Forget about them. Let's just leave them alone for a while…" Miroku answered all Sango did was shrug clearly confused both inside and out.

"Ok?"

"They won't be coming…" He said with a small smile while taking Sango's hand and walked her back into the party, giving her a peck on the lips and the cheek.

Next Morning at School

"I get it. Instead of hanging out with us…you'd rather be all lovey-dovey with Inuyasha…" Sango said leaning up against the wall of the school and laughed as Kagome gave her a glazed, happy smile. "Anyways, I'm glad you guys are okay. So…are you guys officially dating now?"

"I guess so…he said so last night…" Kagome shrugged with a giggle. That sentence will forever stick in her mind and…heart. What has gotten into her?

"But is it really over between Inuyasha and that Kikyo girl?" Sango questioned obviously curious.

"Yeah…that's what Inuyasha said."

"If you really Inuyasha. Don't ever let him go." Sango said seriously.

"What is it with this entire love business thing? Everyone has been telling me about this…I know I really like Inuyasha and I want to share everything with him…just be around him every waking moment. But I don't know if it is love?" Kagome tried to explain but only got a hopeless batting of lashes from Sango which she only rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like love to me!"

"I've only known him for 4 days?...That's not long enough to fall in love someone!" She argued apparently hard-headed.

"Who said love takes a while to form? There is a thing called love at first sight!" Sango was determined to make her see even if it takes an hour.

"You know what my first of sight of him was?" Seeing Sango nod with anticipation she continued. "I ran straight into him in the hallway, smacked me straight on my butt. I wanted to hit him, curse him, and everything because all he did was walk off." Ok so she lied! She could tell her best friend about her little…HUGE…incident with Ruirin. But at least she didn't lie about her feelings. She really did want to smack him, curse him…but now…all she ever wanted to do was kiss him and be in his arms 24-7. She sighed…

"You okay, Kag? You're zoning again?" Sango asked but soon caught sight of her watch and she too sighed. "We better get inside before we are late! Come on!" Grabbing Kagome's arm she dragged her inside with no questions asked.

Outside after school

"Guys are so bad. They see a pretty girl and go nuts!" A girl said talking to her group of friends. Kagome and Sango stop to over hear a little of their conversation. That's when they turned to see who the guys were all huddled around. And right off they knew it was Kikyo, smiling in all her glory.

"That uniform's from Seiwa, isn't it?" A guy asked her with a 'wanna' be sexy smirk on his face.

"Don't you have to be smart and rich to go to that school?" Another asked

"Are you a little Princess?"

"No, I'm just a normal girl…" Kikyo answered while a sweet smile graced her features causing all the guys to melt. _Normal girl…my ass…a normal girl with a freakin' butt load of money… _

Sango thought greedily with a grim scowl on her face, not even thinking as she walked towards her stomping all the way.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome called but Sango just seemed to block her out.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing here?!" Sango yelled angrily as Kagome came to a abrupt stop to watch the scene unfold.

"I'm just here to see Inuyasha. Is that a problem?" Kikyo asked with a sugary sweet tone.

"Hell yeah it is! I don't know what went on between you and Inuyasha in the past. But he's dating Kagome now. SO why don't you STOP trying to stir things up!?" Sango yelled…Kagome was about to die…_Thank you Sango, for announcing to the world! _

"I'm not trying to stir things up. It's gunny that you're getting all worked up because a friend from Junior High came to visit him." She giggled back as if nothing was going on.

"You bitch!" Sango screamed pouncing on her…full force.

"AHHHH!" Kikyo to screamed trying to protect herself as she dropped everything she was once holding.

"Sango!! STOP!" Kagome yelled latching herself onto Sango's ready to aim and punch arm.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KNOW SOME SENSE INTO HER!!!" She yelled trying to rid herself of Kagome, who had a death grip on her.

That's when Kikyo saw it…and everything around her faded as she looked at the small, golden bracelet came into her view.

_Flashback_

"_Wow! What a pretty bracelet! Can I have it?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha who laughed as she greedily grabbed his arm to get a better look of the beautiful item that adorned his wrist. _

"_Sorry, but no…it's my good-luck charm." Inuyasha said smiling…_

_End of Flashback _

"Why? That's Inuyasha's! Why are you wearing it that bracelet?!?! Take it off now!" Kikyo lunged on a shocked Kagome who could only shield herself from the flying arms and hands that were smacking her brutally. "I TOLD YOU TO TALK IT OFF!"

"NOOO!" Kagome said shoving her off so hard she fell back on the side walk with a smack. Hitting her head hard on the cement causing a scrap and cut of the side of her forehead.

"KIKYO!" At that voice Kagome halted what she was doing at that moment which was protecting the bracelet as well as her.

"I-I'm…sorry…" Kikyo said as she fell on Inuyasha. "You…did it all on purpose. You act all sweet in front of Inuyasha but really in your heart, you think I'm just in your way. What a bitch! I HATE YOU!"

_Smack_

"Give it a rest!" Inuyasha yelled

Everyone gasped at the fact that Inuyasha had just raised his arm to a girl. Kikyo had practically died on the inside as she stood shocked that he actually hit her and hard. Kagome to stared shock…

"_Damn. Cat fights can get violent in their own way but who knew that even Inuyasha would raise his hand to a girl…I don't know if I see him the same way?" _

"Apologize to Kagome." He said to Kikyo who was crying.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't come by here anymore, Kikyo. It's irritating."

"Yes…" She answered him softly.

"Let's go, Kagome…" Inuyasha said taking her hand in his.

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome began

"It's okay let her go…"

But Kagome kept watching her as she began walking with out noticing the huge diesel that was coming towards her. Taking baby steps out on the busy road.

"Inuyasha! Look!" Kagome said practically turning him to see the headlights getting closer and closer to her until they were inches away from her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA!" Kikyo's screams echoed through the air…

Author's Note:

DONE WITH CHAPTER 4! Yah! So what did you guys think?! Review! I'd sure appreciate it! Sorry it's been SO long! Thanks for everything! Love ya'll all!


	5. Give him up

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 5: Give him up…

Author's note: Hey everyone! If you haven't noticed I have been using some of the lines in MARS, an AWESOME manga! I have always wanted to use some of that story in a part of one of mine. Cause it just rox! Ha-ha! But I will not copy it word for word. I only have books 1-4 and so I chose my favorite scene or book and picked the parts I loved, which my imagination will pick up from there. I was at a totally loss at what to do for chapter 4 and my dream had finally came true! So I hope none of you were offended with my using of some of the scenes. This is the last chapter I will use some of his work. From here on it will be ALL ME! And now that I think of it…I totally forgot to give credit to: Fuyumi Soryo (one of the most intelligent writers/artists for making one of Japan's most popular comics for teen girls EVER!!!) Now if you'll excuse me…I'll get on with writing…or typing! Now on with the story! Thanx everyone!

Recap:

"Inuyasha! Look!" Kagome said practically turning him to see the headlights getting closer and closer to her until they were inches away from her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA!" Kikyo's screams echoed through the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Kikyo!" He yelled not even thinking as he raced towards her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she held her small hands under her eyes, scared of what might happen to him.

The diesel was merely a couple feet away as Inuyasha grasped her small waist in a death grip, hurling the both of them off the street and onto the cement sidewalk with a sickening scrapping sound.

HONK the truck sounded when he passed not even stopping to see if the two are okay. "Stay out of the freakin' road, IDIOTS!" He yelled out the window as he continued down the road till he was out of sight.

"There's been an accident! Someone got hit by a diesel!? Hurry…!" One of the many people that had crowded around the couple spoke in panic as they yelled into their cell phone. "Are you alright?!"

Inuyasha hadn't even gotten up from his huddled position as he held Kikyo, who was now balling hysterically against his chest. He hadn't quite comprehended what had happened but just as he registered it he looked down at her finally finding his voice.

"Kikyo, why did you do such an idiotic thing…?" He questioned the girl who had to take several breaths before being able to answer.

"B-because I might as well be dead…if I can't have you then there is no reason for me to live…I just can't take that. I can't…" Placing her hands on her face to try and blur out his face which now held an realization look as he pulled her into a much need hug. She racked with sobs and all Inuyasha could do was hold her closer…thinking.

"Are you ok?" A man in the crowd asked causing Inuyasha to snap his head up to look the man in the face.

"Oh…she's okay, just a little shaken from the shock."

"Not her. I was talking about you…" He pointed out. That's when Inuyasha noticed a huge gash on his left hand that was bleed all over his jean jacket.

"What?" He whispered touching it…as soon as his fingers came into contact he winced closing his eyes. _That's got to be deep…_

Hospital

Kagome stood in the women's bathroom as she washed out Inuyasha's jacket preventing a huge blood stain on the sleeve. He was cut pretty badly for the stain ran from the wrist to the elbow. As she washed the jacket, her mind slipped off into its own thoughts.

"_I'd rather die…I can't stand to lose you"…_but to do that…once false move and they both…

"I'm scared, really scared" She spoke out loud as she brought the newly washed, stain free jacket to her face.

Once outside: Lobby

There was Kikyo sitting in one of the lobby's waiting chairs, crying silently to herself. Her hands were clasped tightly together so tight that her knuckles were as white as milk. Hearing footsteps Kikyo's head snapped up. Apparently thinking it was Inuyasha or the doctor but instead came face to face with Kagome.

"You must think I'm a total bitch. And wish I'd never come around here…but you have no idea what I have been going through." She spoke to Kagome as Kagome stood in front of her still clutching Inuyasha's jacket. "I've been waiting this whole time to see Inuyasha again, to be with him again. I've dreamed of this day since long before you even met Inuyasha. Please give Inuyasha back to me. Give him back!"

"I-I can't…I-I don't…" Kagome managed to get out half the sentence. _I don't think giving him back is really my decision. It's not like I'm holding him back. I don't want to...I don't want to leave Inuyasha's side either…I feel attached to him…like I need him and every time I am near him I get a tingly feeling…what's wrong with me?!...I don't even know the guy! _

"So…you don't mind that I'm in love with Inuyasha? You won't be mad if I see Inuyasha again?" Kikyo squealed out the questions looking very hopeful. "I don't have the right to be."

_Please don't look at me like that…Don't make me say anymore…_

"He's the one that has to decide…" Just when Kagome got the answer out Inuyasha walked out with his hand totally bandaged up. And Kagome could only stare at him as Kikyo jumped up out of her seat…running to him.

"INUYASHA! Are you okay?!" She asked panicky as she gently grasped his hand.

"No big deal. I got a couple of stitches." Inuyasha answered not even looking at her. His eyes were on Kagome who stood looking him in the eye, insecure. But hearing the soft sobs that were shedding right in front of him caused him to look back towards Kikyo who cried against his hand…gently.

"KIKYO!" A woman yelled running into the silent room of the lobby.

"MOMMY!" Kikyo said in surprise as she cried harder, running over to her mother who grabbed her up into a warm, loving hug.

"The Police called me to tell me there was an accident, so I rushed over…" Her mother said while rubbing her hand against her daughter's face making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine…Inuyasha protected me." She told her mother proudly. At the sound of that name her mother snapped her head towards the direction her daughter was staring lovingly at.

"Inuyasha…Takahashi?! It…it's been a while. How's your brother?" She asked

"Well…I'm living alone right now…" He answered smiling lightly at her.

"I see…please let me take care of the medical bill. Let's go home, Kikyo." At that sentence she gathered her daughter under her arm and proceeded to walk her out of the building.

"Wait Mom, Inuyasha! We'll see each other again! Inuyasha?" Kikyo managed to get out before her mother shoved her out the door.

"I'm not going to see Kikyo anymore." Inuyasha said once Kikyo had ridden off with her mom. He turned towards Kagome who looked questioning at him.

"But that's not was Kikyo seems to think that, does she?" Kagome replied

"Kikyo's old lady wouldn't allow it anyway. She doesn't like me. She thinks of me as some curse or something."

"She said something that awful to you?" She asked quite shocked at what he had said.

"She doesn't have to. I can see it in her eyes. She looks at me like me brother use to look at me…a burden…hey; don't squeeze my jacket so tight." Inuyasha said with a small laugh quickly changing the subject.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome answered immediately loosening her grip on the poor jacket.

"It's okay. You washed it for me? Thanks." With that he put the jacket on with a shrug. "You ready to get out of here? All these doctors and needles are starting to get to me…"

Giggle "Yeah, same here!" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha gently grasped her hands as the two walked out of the hospital for the first time alone and happy. But even though Kagome had a genuine smile on her features, her thoughts couldn't help but retrace her conversation with Kikyo.

Next Day: Friday Morning School

"I can't believe it! To try and kill herself because he wouldn't pay attention to her! She's nuts and totally out of control!" Sango exclaimed to the calmly sitting Kagome. "Look, I know she is pretty but I can't Inuyasha could stoop that low and date such a basket case! He too is out of his mind…"

"But…she really cute…and you know what they say about cute and popular people." Kagome replied spacing off.

"No, what...?" Sango asked bringing her attention towards Kagome.

"They always get what they want…"

"Humph! Well whatever!" Sango huffed quietly while mumbling some profanities.

"The way she went about trying to get him back was psycho! But what is scary is that she really means it…"

"You IDIOT! What are you impressed for? She might steal Inuyasha from you. Don't you care?" Sango yelled not believe this girl in front of her.

"Of course I care! But…if you look at Kikyo's point of view, it's the total opposite. I'm the one who stole Inuyasha from her; I'm the one in the way…" Kagome explained not lifting her gaze off the floor. "Her feelings are the same as they were 2 yrs. ago…"

"There is a time to let go and apparently she is mental!" Sango said grabbing her bag which lay on the schools cement stairs. "Anyway to get off this annoying subject which by the way is ruining my day already…we need to get inside before we're late."

"Yeah you're right…let's get going…" With that said Kagome too grabbed her things and followed Sango into the building.

Somewhere else on campus

"Who the hell does she think she is!?" Ruirin yelled to his intently listening comrades.

"I know what you mean…" Takashi agreed in a low voice. "And what is up with the new guy? NOW WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! Coming in our territory and taking what is ours!"

"Shut up, man!? People are starting to stare!" One of the guys scolded in a hush, hush voice.

"Some how…I'm going to get her, even if she doesn't want it…she's mine…" Ruirin whispered

"Yeah…and we'll deal with macho man after school…TODAY!" Takashi exclaimed with a cruel smirk "He'll wish he never came to this school…ha-ha…"

Kagome's POV

Sigh

She looked emotionless out the window of their cold classroom. A single beam of sunlight made its way through the half way closed blinds. The day had been slow and she hadn't seen Inuyasha at all. Her next period was with him…Mrs. Kazoo's English Class…

_Holy shit! I had detention yesterday…after school!?! OH MY GOSH! Breathe…I can't…That means…oh no…_

"KAGOME! STAND UP NOW! AND MARCH YOUR FANNY OVER HERE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Mrs. Kazoo yelled to the slowly moving Kagome, who gulped constantly. "YOU CALL THAT MOVING?? I WANT THOSE LEGS UP!" _I swear she was a marching sergeant in another life time…her poor husband… _

Taking no time to spare Kagome started walking quite quickly to the front of the room to where Mrs. Kazoo's desk lay. _Damn you, Inuyasha…why of all days do you have to absent today. You had detention too…which you missed with me. And you also could be up here like a man fighting off the urge to rip her head off which I am doing right now! _

"Kagome…dear…sweet, innocent student of mine…WHY DID YOU MISS YESTERDAY'S DETENTION SESSION!?!!? HM…?" She questioned with an annoyed expression.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Kazoo…I totally forgot…um…yesterday my Grandmother died of natural causes and we were up at the hospital all last night…uh…preparing for her funeral and…um…also going through her will which she hadn't written…I-

"I'M HERE!" Inuyasha exclaimed walking into her room with a huge smile. Kagome turned a shocked face towards him which he returned with a smirk.

"Mr. Takahashi…IS THERE A REASON WHY YOU JUST INTERUPTED MY CLASSROOM WITH THAT TONE OF VOICE?!?!?!" Mrs. Kazoo asked, while electricity surged out of her eyes towards his.

"No, ma'am…I am just in a really good mood…please forgive me…" With the bow of his head he proceeded to go and sit down at his desk. He was silently curious why Mrs. Kazoo was yelling at Kagome when he walked in. He had heard their little argument all the way down the hall. Once seated he watched Mrs. Kazoo look at some kind of note pad she had on her desk and smirk evilly.

"MR. TAKAHASH, COME TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM WHERE YOU AND MRS. HIGURASHI WILL BE JUDGED!"

_What the hell did we do? There goes the good mood…_ Inuyasha thought as he hustled to the front of the room, standing next to a fidgety Kagome.

_Thank the Stars that he is here…my thoughts have been answered! He-he! _Inner Kagome: _OH YEAH!_ Mini Horns appear…evil smirk _SCORE!!!!_

"Kagome…Kagome? KAGOME!?!!?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mrs. Kazoo asked standing up in the face of the dazed out Kagome.

Sigh "Huh? Uh! YES MA'AM!" _Oh gosh…I almost saluted…ha-ha! _

"Since the two of you missed your detention session…" _Here is comes…the punishment…_ "5 DAYS OF DETENTION! THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO SEE AND UNDERSTAND YOUR WRONG DOINGS! NOW GO SIT DOWN! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY FACE!!!" Many of the students gasped, others giggled. But all were silent at the glare that Mrs. Kazoo shot as well as Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. The two gave each other a glance and sat down in their seats. Sighing when the hard seat came into contact and as well as the acknowledgment of the whole incident. But just then a question popped into her head, and it was really important even though she knew this wasn't the time to ask anything. But…oh well…

"Mrs. Kazoo…does our punishment start today or tomorrow?" Kagome asked for both her and Inuyasha, who was probably thinking the same thing. Just then Mrs. Kazoo got a real bitter sweet expression and just as she was about to answer it faded into something the devil himself would wear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MRS. HIGURASHI?!?!?!!?!?!?!....." She waited for an answer.

"Um…today?" Kagome managed to get out in a small voice.

"YES! AND BE THERE…or else…" Mrs. Kazoo laughed evilly then stood up where she began to teach.

30 minutes later…

"Well…CHILDREN! WHO KNOWS THE ANSWER? TAKASHI? INUYASHA?!...no…KAGOME! WHAT IS THE ANSWER! NOW, NOW, NOW! I DON'T LIKE TO WAIT!" Mrs. Kazoo yelled pointing her yard stick at the scared looking Kagome. Who obviously didn't know the answer…she hadn't been paying attention. "DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW?!?! GOSH! SOMEONE ANSWER!? THE MAGIC BUNNY IN THE CORNER! ANYTHING OR ONE?!?!?!!??!"

BUZZ

"Um…Mrs. Kazoo? I need Kagome Higurashi in the office…now! Thank you…and uh forgive me for interrupting" Principal Kestle spoke through the intercom.

"Oh, Mr. Kestle…I'll send her right up. Sorry for yelling everyone…thank you Sir!" Mrs. Kazoo replied in a super buttery voice as she glared at her students. Once she was sure he was off of the intercom she turned to Kagome. "Well, well, well looks like you are quite the trouble maker today…who would've known one of my best students is sour on the inside…" With that said she excused her from class. "Oh! And Kagome…take your things…I don't want you back in my classroom for the rest of the day…" She told her in a low voice once Kagome was about to leave the room. Kagome then ran back to her desk where she gathered everything up and shot Inuyasha a look of 'CAN YOU BELIEVE HER? WHAT A BITCH!' which he returned with an apologetic look.

Once out in the hall…

_I can not believe she humiliated me in front of everyone like that! I never liked her but I at least had some respect for her because of her teaching but now…oh it's on a whole different level…I officially hate her! Ok…not hate but DISLIKE HER ON THE EDGE OF HATE…a THIN line… _

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts and wasn't watching where she was going or she would've seen the guy walking straight her way. Reading some sort of paper that looked sort of like a schedule.

BAM the books that were in Kagome's hands flew through the air as well as the guys papers which he had been reading intently.

"Oh my gosh…are you okay? I am so sorry…" Kagome said very apologetically getting up out of her fallen pose and onto her knees to help the poor guy out. At the sound of her voice the guy's head shot up to meet eye to eye with hers.

"I am now that I have been touched by a fallen angel…" The guys said in a low, deep voice. Kagome had to almost blush at that one. Even though it was very corny she couldn't help but like the way his voice sounded. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful this girl was…her long straight raven hair fell around her face framing it perfectly, it reached mid back and looked as if it were silk.

"Ok then…" Kagome spoke through the silence. She quite uncomfortable by the way he was staring her down like a buffet to a starved man. "So are you new?"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at you…you must think I'm a freak…" The guy said lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Oh…no, no! It's fine!" Kagome was thankful he was looking at something different now. He could still tell she was uncomfortable so he stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Kouga and yes I am new" He smiled warmly at her which she returned.

"Please to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi" She answered "Are you lost?"

"Um…actually I am…" Kouga replied sheepishly. But soon his eyes light up like a Christmas tree "Do you think you can help me?"

"Oh, I would love to help but I actually can't…you see Principal Kestle wants to see me."

"Well, well quite the bad girl I see…" Kouga smirked

"Lately…can I see your schedule? Might as well delay my time as much as possible…" Kagome said placing a sweet smile on her features.

"And if they come and find you?"

"I'll use the excuse…helping the new distressed student find his way around!" She laughed but it soon ended when her thoughts came across Inuyasha. _I'm using that line a lot lately…_ Kouga handed her the folded piece of paper with care which she took. "Ah! We have 2nd…Mrs. Kazoo's English class…and 6th together…my worst classes…"

Kouga couldn't help but smile that he had classes with her.

"But hey, Kouga if you want you can wait for me outside the office. And after my lecture I can show you around?"

"Alright! Let's go" With that the two walked down the hallway and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the office.

"OH! Kagome dear! Mr. Kestle is ready for you…and good luck he seems quite…um disturbed today" One of the Secretaries explained with a wink.

"Thanks for the advice" Kagome answered with a polite smile. _Just my luck…_ with that final thought Kagome shot Kouga a nervous glance and entered his office for the first time in 11 years.

"Ah…Mrs. Higurashi please sit down." Mr. Kestle offered with the wave of his hand.

"Thank you" Kagome sat as comfortably as she could in her nervous state. It seemed as though the chair was sucking her up and all was showing were she eyes out of the burrow.

"Now, do you Mrs. Higurashi know why I called you to my office?" He asked standing up and moving to sit on his desk in front of her. Kagome felt as though she were getting the sex talk from her mother.

"No Sir…" She answered firmly

"Well…let me acknowledge you…two days ago a fight was held and from what I hear it was over you. Do you know what exactly went down?"

_How can I put this without getting Inuyasha in deep trouble…it wasn't his fault in the first place! He was protecting me…_

Kagome thought intently and thoroughly before answering. "Sir, it all started when Ruirin slapped me in P.E."

"My son slapped you?" Mr. Kestle seethed in question as he looked intently at the floor. _Mr. Kestle you have no idea what kind of son you've raised…do you know he tried to RAPE ME!? HUH?! Nope you sure DON'T! _

"Yes sir…"

"And what was his reasoning?" He asked now raising his eyes to search hers.

"How about I start from the beginning and tell you everything. Maybe that would be better?" Kagome replied with questioning eyes.

"Please proceed" Mr. Kestle answered with a wave of his hand while giving her his full attention.

_Flashback_

_"You are cold hearted, you show up at school on a bike with a hot guy in front of everyone when Ruirin has been going around telling everyone that you and him are dating." Sango exclaimed "That's my girl!" She added hugging her. _

"_He's been doing what!?" Kagome asked. _

_"Yeah, he seems really happy thank god he wasn't there to see that" Sango stated. "But by the looks everyone is giving you, he'll find out soon enough" she added when the bell rang.  
_

_"I really don't care, he deserves what he gets for what he did to me yesterday" Kagome mumbled getting a strange look from her friends. During school everything was going fine, she didn't have any classes with Ruirin until the last period, which was P.E time, and then to make matters worst she found out that they were going to have pool. She and the others were walking across the gym a girl who hated Kagome walked up to them._

"You, Kagome Higurashi should be ashamed! Have you no respect? Ruirin is a wonderful guy; god knows why he wants you as his girlfriend when I'm here. I can't believe you had the nerve to show up with a guy in front of the entire school" she yelled drawing attention.

"I don't have time for this and frankly what I do isn't anyone's concern. If he is so great then you date him cause I won't" Kagome replied walking past her with the others, she really hadn't expected Kagome to reply cause she never did before. 

"_CLASS YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO CHANGE! GO!" The Coach yelled. And everyone took off towards the locker rooms. _

"_Uh…Kag, you've got some problems. Ruirin is out there and isn't looking too happy." Sango said handing Kagome her bag. _

"_Is that all? As long as the Teacher is out there then everything will be alright." Kagome said confidently. _

"_That's the problem it's a free period" Sango answered making Kagome come to a halt. "No backing out now," she added pushing Kagome out the door and sure enough he was waiting there for her, seething with anger. _

_  
"Hello." Kagome started but was cut short when he slapped her across the face, in front of everyone, leaving his fingers printed out. She was stunned and everyone gasped in shock seeing what he did. Tears started to form in her eyes she had never been hit by a guy before; he slapped her so hard that she started to bleed. She wiped the blood from her the side of her mouth and looked at it._

"_You bitch! You are mine, and what you do reflects on me! You will go home right after school and never see him again. If you do, you'll be very sorry. Do you understand me?" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Do hear me?" he yelled slapping her again, her hair covered her face as tears fell to the ground. _

_"Hey man cool it, you shouldn't be hitting a girl like that" Kouta argued walking up to them, he had seen Inuyasha and Kagome together and by the looks of it they were close. "Are you ok, Kagome?" he added looking at her as he raised her face to see. Her cheeks were red and started to swell slightly 'Inuyasha has to know bout this' he thought._

_"If you put your hands on me again EVER I will make you sorry, not even my father ever slapped me. What makes you think you have the right?" Kagome stated using one of Inuyasha's death glares. "You have no claim on me, I'm not your property, and I will do what ever I please." she added walking back in the locker room._

"_You should be ashamed, I wish Miroku was here!" Sango spat as she ran back into the locker room to comfort Kagome. _

_"She deserved it Ruirin, you needed to show her who the boss was," the same girl said walking to them. _

_"You know what I have had enough of you Ping" One of Kagome's friends said looking at the girl._

"She's a slut, I bet she gave herself to him" Ping said.

"Ok that's it" The girl said punching her right in the noise. "That's one of my friends your talking about and let me tell you something she ain't nothing like you so back off" she growled walking off leaving the girl holding her nose. In the locker room Kagome was still crying and Sango was still trying to hush her sobs.

"Kagome, why didn't you do something?" Sango asked wiping away her tears. 

"_I just couldn't, I wanted to you know. Why does my life have to be so complicated? All I want is to be happy," Kagome said wiping her tears away. "That's the way I feel when I'm with Inuyasha. Even though we've just met, I feel so happy and secure about everything"_

"_I understand Kagome, if you feel that way with him than be with him." Sango answered giving her a comforting hug. "Come on, lets get you fixed up" Getting out her make-up, Sango put a little concealer to cover the redness. And before long she looked as good as new. _

_Once outside_

"_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" _

"_What the hell is going on?" Kagome whispered to herself_

"_I don't know?" Sango replied overhearing her mumble. _

"_Come on! Something isn't right about this." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand pulling her out the glass double doors of their school. People were everywhere but mostly around 2 figures which stood around them. "Oh no…" She gasped seeing Inuyasha and Ruirin in the middle of the huge mob as she got closer. "LET ME THROUGH" Kagome yelled pushing through the crowd. _

_"Inuyasha, please don't do anything," Kagome said finally breaking through the crowd, the bruises on her face covered up by the make up._

"No, he needs to pay for yesterday and today, no one has the right to put their hand on you" Inuyasha replied.

"Please he's not worth it besides look I'm fine" Kagome said walking up to him, her face still hurt but she wouldn't show it.

"Look at who she is picking up for" Ruirin said proudly.

"I'm not picking up for you; it would just be a shame if you were to spend your senior year in a cast or worse" Kagome stated smiling, her friends on the side giggling.

"You might look fine but I can tell that your not" Inuyasha said taking her hand pulling her closer to him, Ruirin growled under his breath seeing this.

"Really I am" Kagome reassured but winced in pain when he touched her cheek. Inuyasha looked at her seriously as he looked at her face closely.

"You lie, your face is swollen on both sides" Inuyasha stated his face void of any emotion, Kagome looked into his eyes and quivered, it seemed as though all the warmth in his eyes were replaced by coldness.

"This doesn't look good" Sango said to Miroku who had just walked up. She took his hand and backed away slowly. Inuyasha started towards Ruirin who got ready for a fight but Kagome was in his way.

"Please lets just leave" Kagome begged standing in his way.

"Not till he pays, no one touches you" Inuyasha said lifting her out of the way, a couple of guys including Kouta walked over to the crowd.

"Don't take this personal but it's so you won't get in the way" Kouga said holding unto Kagome's arm.

"Please stop him," Kagome begged.

"If he didn't listen to you what makes you think he will listen to us?" One of the guys asked with a shrug.

"I'm gonna make you pay" Ruirin said charging at Inuyasha, he tried to punch him but Inuyasha easily dogged it and upper cut him in the nose then kneed him in the stomach. The students were shocked he moved even faster then the Miroku who they had seen last week.

_"Let this be a warning to you, if you ever put your hand on her again I will make you pay dearly, there will be no escape" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth 'your lucky she's here' he thought walking away from him as he tried to get off the ground. Everyone was whispering about what had just happened and the principal and security had just come through the door._

_"Hey what are you doing?" security yelled, to Inuyasha._

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah I wanna leave" Kagome said taking his hand. "I'll talk to you guys later"

"Yeah bye and call me later!" Sango yelled to her friend as she went with Inuyasha to the bike, he gave her the helmet before getting on to start it.

"Yeah I will" Kagome yelled before pulling down the black shade over her eyes.

_End of Flashback_

"That's all of it…" Kagome said looking at the man that stood in front of her. She watched him run his fingers through his hair, quite a habit. No longer did Principal Kestle stand in front of her now stood an ashamed father. He was flushed and his eyes deep in thought. But soon they met hers eye to eye, icy blue to chocolate brown.

"I am so sorry…for my son's mistake. We will have a huge punishment in store for him…you are now excused. Mrs. Yakisuka will write you a pass." He told her in a broken voice. His eyes which were focused on her were now filled with sympathy and an apologetic glaze. Kagome stood up abruptly and bowed to show her respects. Then turned and walked out where Kouga sat half asleep in one of the many waiting chairs. After telling that story she was in a dull mood and the last thing she wanted to do was show the new guy around.

"Mrs. Yakisuka, Mr. Kestle told me you would write me a pass…I would sure appreciate it…" Kagome asked leaning all her body weight against the tall desk which decorated the small office.

"Here you go dear…have a wonderful day! It's beautiful outside!" She exclaimed waving good bye.

Walking over to Kouga, Kagome roughly shoved his leg to wake him up. Snort "Huh? What? Oh hey! Everything go okay? You sure were in there a while…"

"Kouga, you know I am in a really bummed mood…do you think I could walk you to your next class and show you around school on Monday?" She asked will dull eyes which caused his brightened eyes to soften and nod in understanding.

"Yeah, no problem…"

"What time is it?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Its 2:30…so uh…6th period" Kouga answered while looking at his watch calculating.

"Damn…it felt like an eternity had passed. Too bad the day hadn't…so I guess we can go to 6th together!" She smiled refastening her backpack strap to better rest on her shoulder.

7th Period

Snore

Kagome let out a small, silent giggle as she looked around the room of Mr. Takashima's class. Everyone was either asleep or almost there. Heads laid drooped, faces covered by arms and only small snoring noises could be heard. She was the only one awake well except Kouga…she didn't quite know what to think of him. He seemed nice and very friendly but there was something unusual about the guy? Kagome let her eyes roam and search him for a moment, what was it that bothered her so? _Oh, hell why think when my brain is so groggy_.

She looked back at her desk which was now covered in pens, pencils and notes, all taken in this class. _I'm so bored! I need a wake up call!! _She thought letting her head bang against the hard, wooden desk.

RIINNNGG

"Ok, that was good enough…" Kagome whispered to herself as she raised her head and picked up all her things. Standing up, she made her way to the door while her once gloomy mood was replace with a sudden excitement.

"Hey! Kag! Wait up!!!" At the sound of that voice she halted and immediately turned around.

"Yes, Kouga?" She asked holding her back pack strap tighter.

"Um…I was wondering if I could walk with you home. Uh…I mean take you home in my truck…" Kouga stuttered out the question. Kagome just smiled at his nervousness and then answered in an apologetic tone.

"I'm really sorry, Kouga but I have detention 5 days in a row…"

"Damn…that's what took you so long?" Kouga laughed as he followed Kagome out of the class room and towards Mr. Chiva's class where detention was held.

"Yeah…but hey…maybe another time?" Kagome asked while continuing to walk, they were almost to the classroom when she heard a very familiar voice which caused her to stop abruptly and smile.

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned confusedly as he too stopped beside her, looking towards where all her attention was focused on and was met with the sight of…

"Inuyasha!" She smiled happily as she raced forward to meet up with the guy who now was also smiling. The two were talking cheerfully together…when Kagome stopped to turn towards Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Hold on Inuyasha…" She walked briskly back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow…wish me a wonderful time in detention, alright? Maybe you can come and eat lunch with me?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I'd like that…talk to ya later…"

"Oh wait! Here!" Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "It's my phone number…if you ever need someone to talk to…call me…" with that said she met back up with a visibly annoyed Inuyasha and walked into Mr. Chiva's room. _Okie Dokie…Kagome! What were you thinking giving him your number…I was just being a FRIEND! The guy looked like he needed one!...YEAH RIGHT! More like a stalker needing someone to stare and STALK AFTER!?...GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Shaking her head violently to rid herself of her two consciousnesses she continued to listen to Inuyasha who was blabbing madly about something.

"Who was that guy? And what were you handing him…was it a phone number?"

"Yes, it was a phone number. I was just being a friend to the guy. He looked like he needed someone to talk to...wait…are you jealous?" Kagome questioned with a raised eyebrow. The two were sitting comfortably in two of the many desks in Mr. Chiva's room, getting ready for the old man to show up and them to get through their first days of detention.

"N-no! I was just wondering…I don't even care that you were talking to him…" Inuyasha replied in defense.

"Oh, okay since you don't care…I invited him to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Kagome smiled sweetly

"WHAT? You are being WAY too generous to this guy that you don't EVEN KNOW!?" He yelled

"I thought you didn't care?" She asked in a sugary voice of innocence.

"I-I…" Before he could finish he was cut short by Mr. Chiva's annoying voice.

"Okay…students…this is DETENTION! Meaning, NO talking, NO gum, NO notes, NO magazines AND NO MUSIC! Got that? Now let us BEGIN! Sit up STRAIGHT…HANDS and FEET on the FLOOR…QUIET!" Mr. Chiva yelled as he sat down at his desk and began reading a book. In minutes the teacher was out like a light.

cough

"Hey!" Kagome whispered to a straight sitting Inuyasha, who looked like a soldier.

"WHAT?" He answered her in a loud whisper…apparently still steaming over the whole Kouga thing.

"How about you and me get out of here?" She smiled evilly with a wink.

Looking around Inuyasha saw all the students were also sleeping which caused him to nod. And then question the already standing Kagome…

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't…you remembered to sign the sheet that said you were here right?" Kagome saw him shake his head 'no' Kagome sighed earning her an answer. "Alright…now quiet"

The two tip toed to the door which was slightly ajar, making sure Inuyasha signed his name on the dotted line. Picking up the pen which was attached to a chain he signed his name as neatly and quietly as he could. Once done he accidentally dropped the pen causing it to clatter against the desk with the chain clanging together.

Snore…cough, cough Inuyasha shot his head in Mr. Chiva's direction, alarmed. He saw the old man snort and shift in a more comfortable position, then fall back into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey, are you coming?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who jumped clear out of his skin at the sound of her voice. Holding in a laugh Kagome hurriedly walked back out in the hallway where she waited for Inuyasha to join her. After what seemed to be about 2 minutes, Inuyasha came prancing out into the hall.

"Took you long enough" She huffed with a playful smile.

"I dropped the pen…" Inuyasha answered with a shrug. As the two were almost to the door Kagome spotted Principal Kestle whistling down the other end of the hall. Apparently looking around for any unusual behavior, he had all of his things with him. Probably taking one last stroll down the halls? Inuyasha seemed to turn considerably pale and looked at Kagome urgently. Kagome pulled Inuyasha against one of the walls where Mr. Kestle couldn't see them and glanced around the hall to see any kind of escape.

It was like a light shined down from heaven…the Janitor's Closet was open! She roughly pulled Inuyasha into the room with her, making sure to quietly close the door…behind them.

"I never thought I would EVER be in this situation…" Kagome whispered to herself out loud. The school's Janitor's closet was VERY small, barely fitting 3 people in it. The two were in an unusual position…Inuyasha was the one backed against all the supplies that were neatly placed on the two shelves. Kagome was wedged in between Inuyasha and the door. Her body crushed against his hard chest. Not that she minded but was slightly embarrassed. It was silent as the heard the whistling getting closer and closer…

Just when they both thought that Mr. Kestle was leaving they suddenly heard the whistling right up against the door. Kagome clenched her eyes closed while preparing herself for the worst. But what happened next was nothing she was prepared for...


	6. Can my life get anymore disastrous?

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 6: Can my life get anymore disastrous?

Recap: It was silent as the heard the whistling getting closer and closer…

Just when they both thought that Mr. Kestle was leaving, they suddenly heard the whistling right up against the door. Kagome clenched her eyes closed while preparing herself for the worst. But what happened next was nothing she was prepared for...

_Click_

Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard the door lock! She looked at Inuyasha who was now staring wide eyed at her…

"Holy shit! Please tell me this isn't happening…please…we can't be locked in here?" She whispered clenching her eyes once again tightly closed, saying a small prayer.

"Kagome, sorry to rain on your parade but…I think we-"Inuyasha began in a stoic tone.

"Don't say it!" Kagome barked trying to reposition herself to fit more comfortably against Inuyasha. Who, by the way was trying not to let her heated skin get to him…

1 hour later-

"Man, it's hot in here…" Kagome spoke out loud as she fanned herself with a piece of paper which they found taped to the wall. She and Inuyasha had long gone lost their heavy winter jackets as they were still crammed against each other which at first was awkward but now…it couldn't be helped. Talk about a way to get to know someone.

Inuyasha let his head rest against the hard, poky cabinet his back was starting to mold to. Shutting his eyes he let his body relax this causing Kagome to droop slightly. Letting a small sigh escape his lips it wasn't long before Kagome laid her head against the crook of his neck where she too sighed getting comfy as well.

"You know…there is no way to get out of here." He whispered to her. Kagome couldn't help but jump slightly at hearing his voice. She thought he'd finally drifted off to sleep since she was so close to the dream world herself. Feeling the vibration of his vocals she felt a blush creeping onto her already flush face.

_Aw hell, it isn't like he'll see it… _She thought while lifting up her head to look him straight into his molten ambers which seemed to glow in the dimness of light.

"Yeah, I guess when the cleaner comes later on tonight we'll get caught then…wait…are you sure there aren't any tools in here. It is a janitor's closet?"

"Um…I'm pretty sure I can't look at the moment, my back is stuck." At this comment Kagome snickered and shifted from her straddled position to look around.

"Hey…there's a tool box!" Bending over…completely missing the expression that crossed Inuyasha's face…she picked it up and placed it on his lap.

_I've got to calm down…breathe…How can you calm down when you've got a beautiful girl straddling you! _Inuyasha shook his head earning a curious glance from Kagome's part. She looked through the box picking each item up with care and then either dropping them back into the box or keeping them in her hand.

She came across a screwdriver which caused her to sigh. _That's for a last resort but…we can take anything at this point. _With that thought she picked up another tool, then dropping it. A nail was the last thing she gripped and she immediately dropped that. There's no way a nail could be shoved into the tiny keyhole.

"Whelp, I guess the last resort is the best way." She whispered to a curious Inuyasha who was breathing shallowly.

"A screwdriver?" He asked huskily while trying to clear his throat.

"Yep, say bye-bye to the door handle!" Kagome laughed as she turned around (once again missing the groaning expression on Inu's face…he-he) to unscrew the handle from the door.

Taking the screws out one by one she placed them in her pocket, hoping to not lose a single one since she'd have to reattach the door handle back on once done. After they were all taken 'carefully' out she smiled as she pulled the whole handle out of the door and watched as it sprung open.

Down went Inuyasha, falling to his knees with Kagome falling with him.

"Ow…" Kagome groaned since she was the one to land face first into the hard, tiled floor.

"Damn, my back…" Inuyasha grumbled while staying on his knees, silently rubbing the soreness.

"Your back! My FACE!" She barked standing up abruptly with Inuyasha up with her just as fast.

"Oh my God, Kagome…your forehead…" His voice getting very soft as he stepped hands length apart so he could get a full view of the small wound.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she watched him raise his large hand to her pale forehead. Automatically she flinched as she felt the immediate stinging sensation at the touch.

"You really did hit your head hard…" Inuyasha whispered with slight humor. He was hoping to break the silence which had formed between the two.

And he succeeded when Kagome turned and stepped away from him much to his dismay…

"We better hurry and get this doorknob back on before someone sees us." She spoke as she forced her attention on the door. Digging in her pocket she found the four tiny screws and reached into the door to get the screwdriver which was still in the same spot she had left it, sprawled out on the floor.

"Here…" With that word Inuyasha took the small tool and screws from her hand. "My dad used to be a mechanic." In only a few seconds, 7 seconds to be exact. The doorknob was attached and in working condition.

"Nice…" Kagome said in awe as she jiggled the knob. That was an ego boost on Inu's part… But just when everything was fine and dandy she heard those dreadful steps once again.

"Is that…" He was cut off as Kagome once again grabbed his hand (not after she locked and shut the janitor's door) and roughly pulled him into one of the girl's bathrooms. "Are we going to make this an every day thing?"

"SHH! Do you want them to hear us! And yes, if you don't want to be suspended for skipping…" She whispered her answer in a harsh manner.

The bathroom was eerily quiet and it smelled of old, rotted cheese. Their school was an old one at that and it was in serious need of some remodeling! The fiber glass insulation was hanging from the walls and out of the ceiling in a goopy way. The bathrooms were the worst part of the whole school. Kagome chose to hold it all day if she had to go…

Pretty soon the stepping had subsided and Kagome was unsure where the steps were at the moment but taking her chance she turned to face Inuyasha, who was look curiously at the bathroom. A guy his senior year and he still hasn't been in the girl's bathroom…sheesh.

"I think your bathroom is worst than ours." He replied with much distaste.

"Thanks. Hey, I think everything's clear let's just take a run for it. I'm tired of being here…I get enough of this school every day. I don't need extra hours…"

Hallways

"Nobody does it better…makes me feel sad for the rest…nobody does it half as good as you…" A high pitched 'feminine' voice sang as they made their way closer and closer to the Women's bathroom door. "OH! BABY, YOU'RE THE BEST!

Kagome Inu's POV

"Did you hear that? Get into the stall!" Inuyasha barked a whisper as he shoved Kagome in the nearest stall. Kagome just sighed as the two stood on the toilet…but she soon let out a silent giggle and couldn't help to smile genuinely at the man who she was once again crushed against. Fate has its ways…

Inuyasha looked down at the feel of a vibrating chest which was rubbed up against him. Seeing her smile at him made him just give her a questionable glance. All was silent soon enough when they heard someone enter the very quiet, grungy bathroom. His eyes never leaving the now praying Kagome most likely hoping this stranger wouldn't come into their stall.

But was Lady Luck with them today or what! Kagome heard the stall next to them swing roughly open, then the roll of toilet paper being torn, and finally the sound of the all knowing 'dripping/pouring' of someone going 'tee tee'.

As soon as the woman was done and out the door…not even washing her hands which Kagome and Inuyasha thought was totally sick at the acknowledgement…the two 'safely' stepped off the toilet and out of the pink painted stall.

"Finally! Please, let's just get out of here! I'm tired of everything that has happened! My Mom is probably calling the swat team out to look for me…and Jiya…" Kagome said as she made an exaggerated expression causing Inuyasha to let out a deep chuckle.

"Let's go. I'm at the point that I don't care if we get caught." He answered while following Kagome out of the bathroom.

"SHH! Don't jinx us!" The two walked down the silent halls, it was actually really dark. _What time is it! We couldn't have been in that closet that long could we? _Kagome thought as she looked down at her watch which read 6:45… "Aw…crap! It's already 7 p.m. this isn't happening…" She sped up her pace and as soon the two were out of the school she sighed out loud and turned to Inuyasha who was smirking. "What's with the smirk?" Kagome asked with a hint of annoyance. At this comment Inuyasha's smirk twisted into a low chuckle. "I'm gonna die and you're laughing at me? What am I suppose to tell my Mom? I was going to use the old 'had to stay after school for a project' excuse but school ended at 3:15…and 4 hours have passed."

"Are you hungry?" He asked simply the smirk now faded as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Hell yeah, I'm hungry…sorry I get this way when I'm…hungry…" Kagome answered apologetically which he only nodded and made his way to the deep, pitch black bike that was waiting in the all-so-familiar parking place he'd left it this morning.

"Come on." Inuyasha spoke out loud while thrusting the black helmet in her direction. Kagome gladly took it from his hands, put it on, and got on the bike behind him. A small smile graced her features once she felt him start the bike and take off. Oh how she loved this…

The night was a dark purple, the full moon was hazy with a pale shimmer around its huge edges which looked as if you could reach out and touch it. A fairly large constellation of bright, tiny stars winked down at the cold world. The air was clear, cold and held crispness to it.

_Mom's going to kill me for sure… _Kagome thought while looking out the window of the small pizza parlor located just down the road of the shrine.

"You okay?" Inuyasha questioned concern lacing his deep, sultry voice as he looked at her faint face.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought what it would be like to never worry or stress over things?" Kagome shot the question at him as she shifted her eyes to face him while totally ignoring his words.

"No…but I have to admit the world would be better without worry and stress. Don't you think? But yet, without those two…our world would not be complete. Stress and worry are the top ingredients for all our emotions. Such as love…" He replied his voice never fazing at her curious expression.

"How so?"

"Love needs both stress and worry because without them we wouldn't worry about the problems that erupt from such an emotion…like cheating or any type of suspicions. Even showing someone you care. You'd worry they wouldn't care about you either…"

"I see…" Kagome said while looking down at her half eaten food.

"Are you still worrying about your Mom?" Inuyasha spoke as he hit the nail straight on the head.

"I can't help it…I don't know what to say to her…"

"Tell her the truth." He once again replied as he took her soft hand in his larger one. "I'm sure she'll understand…"

"Oh right…'Sorry Mom I'm late but me and a guy (you don't know) got locked in the Janitor's closet at school'…no biggie!" Kagome's voice dripping in sarcasm as she exaggerated her words with movements.

"Yeah, I see what you mean that does sound pretty bad." Inuyasha shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sure you'll think of something…but hey I'm sorry that I made this suggestion. It only wasted more time…come on let's get you home." Inuyasha replied standing up and grabbing his fitted leather jacket which was hanging over his chair, lazily.

"Alright, but it's not your fault. I agreed to it all!" She smiled as he helped her into her own jacket and paid for the bill. "Thanks"

"No problem" Once the two were outside Kagome and Inuyasha got back on the bike. Then screeched onto the road until they got to the shrine not too far down the road.

"Thanks once again for everything…I had a fun time, in a weird sort of way." Kagome giggled as she leant down and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Is that all a guy gets after being locked up with a beautiful girl for four hours?" He argued with a playful pout which earned him a soft, lingering kiss. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as he wrapped both his arms lazily around her waist while pulling her close. He was seated sideways on the parked bike which was now shut off. Kagome rested comfortably in between his legs as she sighed in the kiss, pulling away right when she was starting to get goose bumps. Hearing him groan in protest she placed on a cheerful smile.

"Whelp, I'll see you tomorrow _if_ I live." Kagome spoke with an enthusiasm.

"You will I'm sure of it."

"Oh you are so certain…ha…we'll see about that." With that ending statement she gave him one last quick, breath-taking kiss and ran up the many steps of the shrine.

"NO FAIR!" Inuyasha yelled once she was only in ear shot distance. But he knew she was smirking…

Kagome's POV

Kagome's breathing was slightly rigid from the sprinting she had just accomplished. She watched Inuyasha zoom off trying to use up as much time as possible since she wasn't ready to face the facts of the situation. But it was time and she knew it. So she made her way into the house at a lazy pace, once inside Kagome was met by the scene of her Mother and Grandfather asleep in front of the blasting T.V. Kagome couldn't help but sigh at the sight as she silently threw her jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. At this sound, she turned to see the pair stir in their sleep then turn to stare at her whom she inwardly cursed herself.

_So much for the thought of getting off the hook… _She thought as she continued to stare her mother in the eye who was now sitting upright in her recliner she had been lounging in.

"Kagome, it is 7:45…where were you?" Her mother asked tightly a tinge of worry still stuck in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mom; I'm not going to lie to you. I had detention…" Kagome started but was interrupted by her Mother's stunned voice.

"You had detention!"

"Yes…5 days…actually…" She continued with a tinge of hesitancy. Kagome knew that instant that she shouldn't had spoke that little confession. Anything would've been better than that last statement. Her Mother's facial expression dropped into that of pure outrage…it was something she hadn't seen on her Mother's face since their Father left them.

"5 DAYS! KAGOME!" Her Mother shouted as she stood at full height. Kagome, much to her dismay felt as though she had just shrunk about 5 feet. "YOU WERE LATE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE 5 DAYS OF DETENTION!"

"Could you please lower your voice? You are blowing everyone's ear drums out…" Kagome whispered as she looked from her brother's worried face who had just entered the room curiously to her Grandfather's groggy one which by now was totally awake.

"NO, HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WERE LATE!"

"I don't want to discuss it…" When that left her mouth her Mother was over in a flash with her hands clenching painfully onto Kagome's thin arms. At this movement Kagome couldn't help but cry out.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS IT! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! SLEEPING AROUND WITH EVERYONE! YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" Her Mother continued on. Souta was now by Kagome's side, anger washing over his young features.

"MOM, STOP YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Souta yelled taking hold of his Mother's gripping hands while desperately trying to pull her off of Kagome who was now crying. It wasn't long after that, that her Grandfather had to step in.

"Let go…" He spoke out in a calm tone yet a tinge of worry and shock was laced through the deepness of his voice.

"Mom…please…" Kagome lowly whispered as she sucked in a shaky breath. Her head was now hanging limply while her long, ebony hair covered her colorless face. Her Mother's narrowed eyes seemed to go into shock as realization hit her like a rock. Immediately she dropped her hands and stared at them, disgusted with herself. Blood trickled from her fingernails to her knuckles…

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…what…have I done?" She questioned to the young girl that now lay cradled in her 10 yr. old brother's arms. Her Grandfather hovered above Kagome while inspecting the deep fingernail wounds.

Kagome woozily got up from her fallen position, thanks to her Jii-chan's helping hand. Once stood she looked up at the old man with loving eyes despite her pain and right there in front of her he seemed to age about 20 years. She watched him nod sadly as if confirming her unanswered question. Seeing that small gesture she used all the energy she had left to run like wild fire out the door and onto the busy streets of Tokyo, Souta calling after her.

Gasping for breath she weakly held onto one of the many street light poles for her only support, her legs had grown tired and seem to refuse to function. If only she could reach the bus stop located just 10 ft. in front of her. Just as one leg numbly began to shift forward Kagome felt the light mist of rain from before turn into that of a huge down pour, soaking her to the bone.

_Maybe I could just…sit down…for a moment… _Kagome thought as everything went black and she felt herself falling roughly to the ground.

SMACK

Her body made contact with the hard, wet cement…

Higurashi Residents

"MOM, HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE COMPLETELY NUTS!" Souta screamed at the hysterical woman who was now clenching his shirt tightly as she continued to cry.

"I-I am so…s-soorry…" She whispered lightly.

"Why don't you tell MY sister that?" He spoke with such disgust while pointing to the door which was still wide open from Kagome's escape. Souta waited for some sort of acknowledgment to continue with his argument but instead he watched his Mother cry harder till she was starting to hyperventilate.

By now his Grandfather had his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it rather comforting. As if telling him it was alright and he should understand his Mother's hysteria. But he just couldn't believe what he'd saw! His OWN MOTHER was practically abusing HIS SISTER…

_Kagome… _He thought as he turned his head to the side dazedly. The sound of crying and heartache was tuned out as he was lost in his thoughts. _Where are you?_

Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the LOOONNNGGG wait! But I've had a sudden case of writer's block! Sucks…but I hope this can make up for the wait! Thanks everyone for keeping up with this story!

MooCows!


	7. Where am I?

"The Untouchable"

Chapter 7: Where am I?

Author's Note: Whelp…I decided that I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I thought that you guys could vote or tell me which chapter 7 you like better! Then I'll continue to write off that chapter because both chapters hold a different fate for each character. Sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks for reading!

Recap: _Kagome… _He thought as he turned his head to the side dazedly. The sound of crying and heartache was tuned out as he was lost in his thoughts. _Where are you?_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to squeeze them tightly shut once again as a beam of sunlight shone its way through the closed blinds. Inhaling the faint scent of summer and tropical fruit, she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the feathery soft sheets.

_Wait a second…_

She shot her eyes open once last night's events played back in her mind and abruptly sat up; only to clench her hand to her head in the process as a sudden rush of pain overwhelmed her.

"Where the hell am I!" Kagome managed to get out through her grinding teeth as she tried to hold back tears at the ache.

"You're at my house." A familiar female voice responded. Kagome gasped and turned her head towards the direction of a small corner where the owner of the voice was lounging, her headache now forgotten.

"Ms. Kazoo?" She question in confusion and dread. She looked different. Instead of the tight bun that her blonde hair was usually painfully tied into…there were beach style, curly waves that amazingly reached mid back and instead of her pencil skirts and ugly blouses, she wore an actual 'normal' outfit that consisted of a baby tee and 'hip hugger' jeans. Ms. Kazoo in tight jeans…it was just sickening and almost made her gag but it's not that they looked bad it was just that she held some taste and only looked to be 23 or 24! Kagome could've sworn she was at least 38…and was that make up she was wearing…not her dry red, splotchy face? She looked like a model and had to be only 119 pounds…weird…

Oh God, of all people… Kagome thought as she quickly looked up towards the ceiling.

"Please call me Jalin and I know what you are thinking…" Ms. Kazoo began only to be interrupted.

"Do you?"

"I have an idea. Let me guess…you're probably cursing while thinking of all people to find you, why me? I'm sorry Kagome that I've been such a bitch to you this year but I'm not in the mood to apologize over every little thing. Now…if you are wondering why you're at my humble abode? It's because I found you on a street corner. Apparently you don't know how dangerous that part of the city is. Now…tell me exactly why you were down there?" She smiled trying to break through the growing awkward silence.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kagome spit out with venom

"So be it…but _do _tell me what this is." Jalin held out the piece of paper that was slightly torn and muddy.

Kagome eyed the paper and immediately tried to snatch it away from the woman. She easily caught her hand in the process.

"Let go." She whispered out with a deadly tone. Kagome watched as she ignored her and eyed the large bruises that were located on her wrist like so many she'd had before only this one was shaped in a perfect hand print.

"Boyfriend?" Jalin questioned as she let go and stared into her eyes.

"Mom"

Jalin shifted her stare down to the floor as she shamefully shook her head. "It reminds me of my past."

Kagome shot her a confused look, making sure she had heard her correctly.

"My Dad was an alcoholic…my brother and I barely made it out of that damn house alive. My Mom wasn't so lucky…I haven't seen her for…let's see, 11 yrs. How long has she been doing that to you?"

"If you don't mind…I'd rather not talk about it." Kagome couldn't believe Ms. Kazoo actually knew what it felt like to be in her place! It was crazy and for some reason she felt relaxed for the first time in 2 days.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barge into your personal life."

"Um…it's ok." Kagome answered regaining the loudness in her voice.

"About the paper…"

"It's an address to Inuyasha Takahashi's house. I've only been their a couple times and…after the fight…I needed him."

"I see…well first we have to get you to school. I can't have you missing any days on this little episode. I know how it feels but going somewhere to get your mind off of this will do you some good. Trust me." Jalin smiled and stood up. "Oh and I think me and you wear about the same size so just go to my closet and pick something out. The school won't mind if you don't wear your uniform today…I'll take care of that."

"Ms. Kazoo…I mean, Jalin…thanks…" Kagome smiled softly at her then crawled over to the edge of the bed and got up.

"No prob. What do you like for breakfast?" She asked and then laughed at Kagome's hungered stare.

"Can we get pancakes!"

"You know it!" With a wink she walked to the door to leave Kagome to change but then stopped abruptly when her hand touched the door. "If you want to get a shower first and fix your hair…the bathroom's there and I've got make-up and hair products galore! We only have about 30 minutes so I'd hurry. And I'll change after you…I can't wear my lounge clothes to work."

"Ok…" Kagome turned her attention to the closet and was amazed at all she saw there. Talk about designer clothing this woman had everything from Chanel to Lucky jeans. Scanning through all her items, Kagome decided on a fitted baby tee that had the words Lucky Brand Jeans written across it in glitter and then some destroyed style jeans that Kagome thought were adorable. Hey, she had a once in a life time chance to wear something she couldn't afford…why not go big?

Once she was dressed, Kagome ran into the bathroom where she hurriedly washed her face, brushed her hair then pulled it up in a high ponytail with a pink bow that she found laying on a shelf, and brushed her teeth. Looking at her complexion she applied a little mascara and powder. With a slight shrug of her appearance she power walked out of the room where she met the site of a huge table with pancakes, toast, fruit salad and orange juice! Kagome pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"Oh, don't you look cute!" Jalin smiled as she rounded a corner that led to the kitchen. She was in her usual outfit but this time it was a black pencil skirt and a blouse that had different types of murals on it which was actually really cute. Kagome was surprised to see her hair was down too…it was less intimating.

"Thanks…the food is delicious!"

"I'm glad! That's the wonders of take out!" Kagome hurriedly shoved as much food in as her body would allow once she caught a glance at the clock which read she had 3 minutes before they were to leave. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" She whispered back after she had taken a couple of gulps of orange juice.

"Ok, then let's get this show on the road." Jalin grabbed a black pea coat on her way out and threw Kagome a denim one which she was grateful considering how cold it was outside. She wasn't looking forward to this day at all…

"Where did she get all of those bruises?"

"Hm…I don't know? But did you see her pull up with Ms. Kazoo…that's how she gets her good grades!"

"Are you serious? I heard she sleeps with Mr. Chiva and Mr. Taka!"

"Ew…that's just wrong…Mr. Chiva…no that's sick. He's at least 90 yr. old!"

"I know she's a freak. That's probably where she got all her bruises…she likes it rough!" They all snickered at that one.

GASP

"Here she comes…" An anonymous voice whispered and that's all it took for the whole hallway to erupt in cruel jokes, laughter, name calling, and rumors.

Why did they hate her so much? It was probably just the latest gossip that never seemed to die down because of those jocks that seemed to keep adding wood to the flame.

This was how it always was…day after day she'd walk through these cold hallways that held so many secrets that not even Kagome knew about. She missed Inuyasha terribly and at this very moment she needed him with her because today she wasn't in the mood to put up with 'them' and if they tried anything…they'd pay…

Kagome fixed her chocolate, narrowed eyes towards the usual group of jocks which went out of their way to screw her whole day over by just simply blocking her way to her locker or waiting after school… Anger started to bubble in her stomach as she closed her eyes and began to count to ten while trying to calmly control the emotion, but having no such luck. She tried not to flinch as one of the guys smirked at noticing her presence and laughed one of those annoying deep-I could punch your face in- type of laughs.

"Well, well, well…looks like my shitty day will be getting better." One of them spoke towards her as she continued to walk around them like 'always'. But today seemed to be different as they all moved in front of her which caused her to stop abruptly and glare one of those infamous death glares.

"Get the hell out of my way. I'm not in the mood." Kagome answered calmly the annoyance in her voice could be heard loud and clear. It gave off the negative effect she wanted though; instead of them backing off they advanced towards her like a moth to a flame. All of the ten guys which MADE the 'jock' group were either on the football or soccer team and very proud of their 'accomplishments'. Meaning they all were very buff built guys but this unfazed Kagome all she saw were jackasses who had their heads so far up their 'asses' they didn't even realize what jerks they were being to the other students, this including her.

"Aw…Kagome…what, you don't want to play? Well too bad this is our hallway which means we make the rules…" Another one of the guys barked at her as he eyed her like a dish. They had Kagome pretty much pressed against one of the many lockers. She guessing it was mostly hers…

"Forget it; I don't play by anyone's rules!" She barked back at the group. Oh, she was playing the stubborn one.

"We'll see about that!" Just as he was about to most likely either slap her or touch her. Kagome saw them all stop abruptly and turn their heads towards the other end of the hall. Curious about the cause of their interest she pulled away from the lockers that she was painfully pressed against and scurried out from behind the group where she could get a good look. At what she saw she couldn't help but smile gleefully because there was Inuyasha looking quite pissed.

Once he was standing a step away from her, Inuyasha looked down at her with softened eyes as he brought up his hand to touch her bruised face.

"What happened to you? I tried calling at least a hundred times last night…" He asked her with concern not noticing the jocks starting to surround the two of them and not to mention the growing attention it was causing.

"Remind me to tell you everything…" Kagome whispered out.

"Hey little bitch, can't you see we were talking to the girl first?" Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eyes with a look that could kill as he continued to ignore them. "We're talking to you?" They reached out and before their hand came in touch with Inuyasha's shoulder, he had Ruirin's finger in a painful grip that at any moment could break it.

"AH! My finger…Do something ass wipes!" He screamed out but the only answer he got was his group backing away from him, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Leave." Inuyasha whispered to Ruirin in a death tone and once seeing him nod repeatedly he let go. Turning around he watched them all scurry off…in truth they were all wimps that thought they were something.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled happily as he draped his arm around her shoulders carefully.

"No prob."

She began to explain everything to him as he listened intently on their way to 4th period.

"She did what!" Inuyasha yelled thinking of what a bitch Kagome's mom must've been.

"I know…I should've told you about this a while back…" Kagome whispered to herself shamefully.

"How long has she been doing this?" He asked with a hidden anger as he remembered his father…

"I don't know…a couple of years." She answered with a hung head. Inuyasha sighed with a frown then caressed Kagome's face while bring her head in his hands.

"Hey, we'll get through this together…I want you to come live with me. I'll feel better if you are there…" Inuyasha smiled trying to lighten up the suddenly gloomy mood that had overwhelmed the two of them.

"I can't live Souta there! Not by himself…and Jiya…" Kagome whispered once again to herself.

"Bring Souta with you but Kagome you have to remember that Jiya is a grown man…" Inuyasha explained as they continued to walk down the busy hallway.

"I know…but he's also an OLD man…I'm scared to go back there, how will I get my stuff?"

"Leave that up to me." He replied with a determined look causing Kagome to smile.

"What would I do without you?" She laughed as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'll pick up Souta too while I'm there…" Seeing her nod he knew all was good and he watched as she calmed considerably.

"Thanks…thanks for everything!" Kagome had to wipe a single tear from her eye as she smiled up at Inuyasha, him not noticing.

The day went by pretty fast and as it grew nearer to ending the more anxious Kagome became. Inuyasha was hours away from picking up Souta and her stuff…she kept thinking something would happen to Inuyasha but she knew deep down Jiya wouldn't allow anything to happen.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled as she lifted her head to see a distressed Sango running up to her. Once face to face, Sango wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Oh my Gosh…Inuyasha told me what happened…Are you okay?" She asked in a rush.

"I'm okay and Inuyasha invited me to live with him while this is going on." Kagome nodded as she explained to the slyly smiling Sango.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, in a house…all alone with…your boyfriend." Sango continued to smile as she watched Kagome roll her eyes.

"Oh please Sango! You need to get your mind out of the gutter." Kagome teased as she realized she never had thought about that but then a thought dawned on her. "Souta will be with us so nothing will happen."

"You think he'd care if your little brother was in the house? Honey, it's called a door and a lock…not to mention once Souta goes to sleep." She explained while sticking out her tongue as she watched Kagome's shocked expression and the small blush that was creeping on her cheeks.

"You sure talk from experience, Sango. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Kagome questioned and watched the tables turn on Sango this time.

"N-No! I tell you everything!" She hurriedly covered.

"Right…"

"Anyways, talking about Inuyasha and Miroku…where are those two? Aren't we all suppose to be walking home today?"

"Hm...I don't know?" Kagome wondered as she looked around the school's 'court yard' where she could see all the kids leaving to go home.

"Ha-ha, I told you one day we'd get you…" A low, raspy voice whispered as he slapped Inuyasha across the face one more time. "I bet you thought that little stunt you pulled in the hallway this morning was funny. Well guess what, it wasn't and now you are gonna pay"

"Go ahead" Inuyasha smiled as his flaming amber eyes twinkled with anger.

"Mr. Hot shot thinks he can come into OUR school and take what is ours…forget that and most of all forget her. She's mine!" Ruirin yelled punching the tied up Inuyasha again knocking the breath out of him but Inuyasha was determined to make it look like it didn't affect him.

"So what's this I hear about you two 'dating'?" Takashi asked as he impatiently waited for his turn to beat the shit out of the bastard that was in front of him.

Taking a deep breath to try and ease the pain that seemed to be surging through his body he prepared himself to answer. "It's true, she belongs to me…"

"NO SHE DOESN'T" Ruirin yelled kicking Inuyasha in the gut causing him to spit up blood.

"Ruirin keep it down, you don't want anyone to hear us." One of the guys in the 'jock' gang whispered harshly as he self-consciously looked around the corner he was supposed to keep on watch at.

"Now, listen carefully…I want you to ignore her and make her think you don't want anything to do with her so she'll leave you. Then I'll come to her rescue…" Ruirin began to explain as he ignored the guy.

Inuyasha laughed out loud at the plan causing Takashi to step forward wanting to punch the bloody guy.

"You think she'd get with you after everything you've done to her?" Inuyasha growled out with the truth.

"Oh she will and if she doesn't then let's just say…bad things would happen, to her." He answered with a sickening smile that held a hidden pleasure.

"Where is he!" Kagome asked again for the 16th thousand time and tried to keep the panic from rising in her stomach.

"Kagome, I'm sure will find him." Miroku tried to soothe not really sure why she was so worried? He was only a few minutes late and Kagome sounded as if he had been gone for a week. Miroku had just shown up and got a small beating from Sango but nothing compared to what Inuyasha was gonna get when he finally showed up.

"What if something happened to him? Oh my gosh…do you think something happened to him?" She turned to Sango who just shrugged and answered with an 'I'm sure he'll show up any second now'.

After a good 5 minutes of waiting, Kagome plopped down on her butt and sighed as she counted to ten and took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

_What if 'they' got a hold of him…where are you Inuyasha…it's not like you to be 15 minutes late…_

"You sick bastard! If you ever come near her or even try to touch her then I swear I'll kill you."

"Wow, I'm amazed that you would even try cause as you can see…you can't do shit. You are tied to a freakin pole for Kami's sake." Takashi laughed at that one.

Inuyasha let his head drop as he if he was defeated causing Ruirin to smirk triumphantly, totally missing the twisted smile that had graced Inuyasha's chiseled features. Inuyasha effortlessly pulled his arms free and kicked Ruirin straight in the chest causing him to land straight on his butt with a loud 'OOF'.

Takashi was on Inuyasha in a split second and he was met with a large fist making contact with his face.

Once the two 'leaders' were down in pain and making no effort to move, Inuyasha watched all the others scatter.

Smirking he turned to Ruirin and Takashi: "Now, you listen to me. Stay the hell away from her or you've got something coming for you that is ten times worse. This is only a taste…" With that said he stepped over the groaning couple and walked towards the court yard knowing Kagome was probably worried.

Kagome looked up when she spotted the familiar silver hair that was shining in the dull sunshine.

"Inuyasha!" She smiled and stood with a sudden bounce of relief but that's when she saw his bloody lip and black eye. "Oh my God…" Her smile vanished completely off her face as she raced over to him. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Kag…I just got into a little fight." Inuyasha explained with a smile.

"With whom?"

"Just Ruirin and Takashi…" He shrugged calmly.

"Did you kick their asses?" Sango asked with a glare which Miroku couldn't help but smile at.

"Hell yeah…I don't think you have to worry about those two anymore"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome ignored his past comment and focused on the more important things.

"Yes, positive."

"Kagome, he said he's fine! Let's just get moving…I'm tired." Sango whined as she made her way towards the sidewalk.

The walk home had been unusually quiet due to the fact that Kagome would every once in the while shoot a secretive glance at Inuyasha.

After dropping off Sango and Miroku who had to walk a separate way and once they reached Kagome's house the place looked run down…

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I can go in their and get Sota myself." Kagome whispered in reluctance.

"I've got this…just wait here okay?" Inuyasha smiled with encouragement as he gently patted her on the back.

Kagome watched him jog up the many stairs that she so many times before had to climb.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She hurriedly yelled just as he was about to reach the top causing him to turn in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…" Seeing him nod she prayed her Mother wouldn't be their.

Inuyasha glanced around silently looking for anyone. Seeing nothing he decided to walk closer to the house where he suddenly heard loud sobbing and screams that were filled with terror.

_What the hell... _He thought to himself, clearly not ready for the sight he would soon see.

Inuyasha was about to open the front door but just when his fingers came in contact with the cool metal of the door knob, the door crept open.

The screams grew louder once he cautiously stepped into the house.

"Sota?" Inuyasha whispered as he made his way in the direction of the little boy's room.

Once face to face with Sota's door he placed his ear against the rough wood. Opening the door he automatically didn't see the boy which confused him since it was way past school to be out.

"Sota, are you in here? It's me…Inuyasha." He shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha's first thought was that the little boy was hiding somewhere. God knows he would be too with a crazy Mother like Sota has. _Under the bed, no…in the closet…bingo!_ He thought as he heard the slight rustling from inside. As quietly as he could Inuyasha opened the sliding door silently hoping not to scare the boy.

"Hey…" Inuyasha tried to smile at the terrified boy who was covered in dried blood. Sota raised his puffy, red eyes at him and they widened as he jumped up from his ball like position, clinging to Inuyasha for dear life. It was apparent he didn't go to school and where the blood came from was an unanswered question. "Are you ready to see your sister?" Seeing the boy nod profusely Inuyasha picked the boy up and then suddenly caught sight a duffle bag that was sitting on the bed. Unzipping it he saw it had all of Sota's clothes, a tooth brush, and everything thing he'd need including his favorite teddy bear.

_I guess his Grandfather knew Kagome would come after him? _

Walking out the door as quietly as he could not wanting to draw attention to however was in the back room doing only God knows what…

Inuyasha's hand gripped the door and was ready to pretty much sprint down those stairs but that's when Sota screamed bloody murder.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked herself for the 50th time as she paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. It had to be at least 30 minutes since Inuyasha had gone up there…

_What if something happened! Oh God…please no…_ Clenching her eyes closed she counted from 1-20 hoping it would calm her down and release the pricking feeling in the back of her eyes.

If they weren't her in the next 10 minutes she was going up there.

But that's when she heard it…

"SOTA!" Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard him scream for the second time and began to sprint up the stairs. "I'M COMING!"

Racing towards the door she halted with a loud gasp as she felt her heart stop.

Author's note: Okay now you tell me which you like better A.) the first one…or B.) this one! Review and let me know! I'll continue off of whatever one you guys like more. OH! And I'm SOOO sorry all of you had to wait so long for me to post this. My internet lately has been crazy!  Thanks for waiting and taking your time to read this!


End file.
